Il y a une vérité derrière chaque rumeur
by pattinsontwilight
Summary: Il ya UNE vérité à Toutes les rumeurs ... N'avez Jamais voulu Vous en Connaître plus sur CE mystérieux Voisin Qui Vient d ' face de nulle part ? Beau Comme Un Dieu et attirant à Souhait , CET homme saura Vous faire Perdre la tête .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : _**La première fois**_

4 : 06

Encore 2 : 54

C'est long et en plus il fait chaud !

Malgré la pénombre, la lueur du clair de lune éclaira le pan de mur de ma chambre sur lequel j'avais accroché toutes mes photos favorites. Des moments gravés à jamais en compagnie de mes amis et de ma famille. J'étais fière de la décoration de cette pièce. J'avais tout fait, l'année dernière de A à Z, du sol au plafond. Cette pièce était devenu mon refuge. Mes heures d'apaisement et de défoulement. Les couleurs orange et chocolat y dominaient. Deux couleurs chaudes qui envahissaient tout l'espace.

J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte en espérant sentir la faible fraîcheur de la nuit entrer. Le ventilateur tournait à fière allure. Le bruit de son moteur ronronnait d'une douceur tel le rythme d'un battement de cœur. La veille au soir la présentatrice météo sur la ABC avait annoncé, dans son tailleur échancré bleu marine, une température supérieure à la normale. Pour une fois elle avait raison !

La chaleur était vraiment insoutenable. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche comme pour remettre mes idées en place.

Je regarda une nouvelle fois vers mon réveil, réveil que mon père m'avait offert pour ma 10ème année lors de mon entrée au collège. Il n'était plus question pour lui de me réveiller tous les matins. Je devais apprendre à me responsabiliser comme il avait dit.

4 : 10

Ca ne passe pas. Que faire ?

Il m'était impossible de retrouver le sommeil à présent. J'avais beau me retourner dans tous les sens je savais comment j'allais finir ma nuit….à attendre.

Je passais la main dans mes longs cheveux châtains pour en écarter les mèches collées sur mon visage et ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées, de la même façon que je fais aux moments de stress et d'inquiétude. Ce que j'appelais « mon toc ».

4 :15

J'ai soif à présent et bien que le silence de la nuit avait envahit la maison et les alentours, j'entendis du bruit venir de la rue. Une heure anormalement bruyante. Sûrement des jeunes qui s'amusent.

J'habitais un petit pavillon dans la bourgade de Los Angeles. Nous étions en été et le thermomètre avait atteint déjà les 40°C.

Un bruit plus sourd retentit à nouveau.

Dans un élan de curiosité, je me levais rapidement de mon lit en faisant tomber au passage ma lampe de chevet. Dans mon petit déshabillé rouge (mon préféré), je me dirigeais à tâtons vers la fenêtre. Elle fut, pendant 3 ans, le moyen que j'empreintais pour faire le mur tard le soir. Que ce soit simplement pour aller en soirée ou me balader en attendant de trouver le sommeil. Son rideau transparent bougeait au fil de la légère brise.

Tout paraissait tranquille malgré tout.

Seulement à partir de ce soir j'avais le sentiment que …. Tout aller changer.

Je jetais discrètement un coup d'œil en direction de l'allée voisine. Une voiture gris clair venait de s'y garer. Au volant, un jeune homme, de mon âge peut être. Je ne su l'assurer à cette distance.

Ce fut la première fois que je le vis !

Il descendit de sa voiture délicatement, avec autant de grâce qu'un lion. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, était très grand et allongé. Le couple qui habitait cette maison sortit en courant rejoindre cet inconnu. Après une embrassade, il se figea et porta son regard en direction de ma fenêtre. Cette attention me transperça et me donna des frissons dans le dos. C'était comme une souffrance à présent et elle me sembla interminable. Elle était indéfinissable. Il paraissait vraiment en colère. Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

Avais-je l'air si affreuse ce soir ?Lui déplaisait-il que je le regarde par la fenêtre ?

Quelques instants plus tard et après avoir détaillé chacun de ses gestes, je me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur.

Tout ce que je me souvenais c'est que c'était le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : _**Face à face **_

Du haut de mes 17 ans, j'affichais un large sourire au monde qui défilait. Tout me réussissait. J'avais la meilleure moyenne de la classe, mes amis m'adoraient, j'avais un avenir prometteur et j'étais la coqueluche des joueurs de foot de mon lycée. Et bien qu'ayant la vie rêvée de n'importe quel adolescent de mon âge, je me sentais seule. Je vivais seulement avec mon père. Ma mère étant morte en 1994, un an après ma naissance, d'overdose. Mon père était devenu un docteur reconnu. Il passa, depuis cette période, la majeure partie de son temps à soigner tous ceux qu'il pouvait. C'était devenu sa passion, sa nécessité et j'avais appris à accepter … de le partager.

On était déjà le 8 octobre. La rentrée était déjà passée.

Ce matin j'allais fouler une nouvelle fois le parvis du lycée pour la dernière année : ma terminale.

7 :15

Il serait peut être temps de me préparer. Je pris délicatement les vêtements choisis de la veille au soir puis me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Douche, brossage de cheveux et de dents …. voilà mes premiers gestes quotidiens pour ressembler à la fille charmante que tout le monde appréciait.

Je descendis boire ma tasse de café. Comme à son habitude, papa était parti depuis 30mn et avait pris soin de me laisser un petit mot sur le tableau de la cuisine.

_**« Bonne journée Bella, bisous à ce soir ».**_

Ma mère me donna à la naissance le prénom d'Isabella mais tout le monde me surnomma Bella et j'aimais bien.

Après avoir ramassé mon sac à dos, je pris les clés de ma Volkswagen Sirocco. Pour féliciter mon permis l'année d'avant, papa n'avait pas hésité à m'offrir cette beauté blanche.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. C'était une journée prometteuse.

Arrivée sur le parking de l'établissement, j'aperçus près de l'entrée entre autre Jessica, Mike , Angela et Jacob que je n'ai jamais quitté depuis la maternelle. Celui avec qui j'ai tout partagé jusqu'à présent. Mon meilleur ami.

Après quelques minutes en leur compagnie et des embrassades, il fallut déjà nous séparer pour gagner nos salles respectives. J'avais littérature anglaise avec le professeur Banner. Seuls ceux qui avaient réussis le test de juin dernier étaient dans ce cours. Par cette spécialité on pouvait aspirer avoir un bon dossier pour les grandes écoles. Ce que j'espérais.

Assise à mon bureau, affalée sur la table et le nez dans mon bouquin, j'entendis le professeur inviter quelqu'un à rentrer dans la classe.

Surprise et bouche bée je le reconnus … C'était l'inconnu de la nuit passée.

Je me redressai et posas mes lunettes maladroitement sur la table. Mes gestes étaient désordonnés.

_**« -Entres, Edward**_

_**- Mr Banner**_

_**Je t'ai gardé une place à côté d'Isabella »**_

Moi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Apparemment, il devait se dire la même chose vu son regard.

Pourquoi lui ?

Ce serait peut être le moyen de connaître la raison de sa venue dans notre ville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un grand besoin de le savoir.

Il s'assit en prenant soin de s'écarter un maximum de moi. Concentré sur le cours, il ne s'aperçut même pas que je le regardais avec insistance.

Il avait de longues mains, très fines. Son stylo effleurait d'une légèreté les feuilles posées devant lui. Il avait une écriture de passionné et d'artiste. Il était habillé d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un tee shirt col en « V ». Ses cheveux ébouriffés donnaient l'impression qu'il venait de sortir du lit. Ca lui donnait un genre tellement sexy. Son visage était magnifique agrémenté d'une barbe naissante.

Mes yeux le détaillaient comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'Edward ne me laissait pas indifférente.

A plusieurs moments, je laissais entrouvrir ma bouche pour essayer de sortir un mot. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus rien dire.

Il avait les yeux bleu océan. Il était hypnotisant.

Je suivais le moindre de ces gestes. Du simple clignement de l'œil au passage timide de sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, qu'il reproduisait plusieurs fois.

J'avais soif et sans m'en rendre compte je me mordis plus d'une fois ma lèvre inférieure comme si je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

9h

Déjà !

Soulagement … La sonnerie me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Troublée par la venue de ce garçon fascinant, je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien suivi de l'heure qui venait de défiler. Sûre d'une chose, il avait abreuvé ma curiosité et je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça.

Je savais deux choses sur lui :

1. Edward habitait la maison voisine

2. Il avait captivé entièrement mon attention.

Alors qu'il commença à quitter la salle sans m'adresser le moindre regard, je pris mon courage à deux mains puis l'interpella

_**« - Edward ! »**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : _**Que faire ?**_

Il se retourna avec dédain_. _

Nous étions dans le couloir du bâtiment Est à présent. Les néons blancs éclairaient son allure parfaite en tout point. Il rayonnait sous cet angle, ce qui me déstabilisa une fois de plus.

_**«- Euh tu es bien Edward ? C'est ça ?**_

_**- En effet ! »**_

Son regard s'assombrissait. Mais sa voix suave me pousser à en savoir plus à son sujet.

_**« - Excuses moi de te déranger, je voulais me présenter. Je suis Isabella, Bella pour les proches. Je t'ai aperçu avec mes voisins et apparemment le destin fait que … qu'on se retrouve à nouveau ici ….**___(il me regarda sans un mot)___**… Rien d'extraordinaire jusqu'à présent tu dois te dire ! »**_

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, à ses côtés je perdais toute notion d'assurance et mes pensées vagabondaient entre ses yeux qui me fixaient et le mal être qu'il me procurait.

_**« … Hum … Tu as cours de quoi à présent ?**_

_**- Isabella ?Peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?**_

Le professeur Banner me faisait signe de m'approcher de lui.

_**- Euh**_

_**- Non ça tombe bien je dois filer. »**_

Je le regardais s'éloignait avec tant de grâce tout en me rapprochant du professeur. Inquiète de ce que celui ci pouvait m'annoncer.

_**« - Isabella. J'ai fait quelque chose en juin dernier sans te demander ton autorisation en premier. J'ai envoyé une candidature à ton nom pour le stage d'octobre à Harvard.**_

_**- Mr Banner !**_

_**- T'inquiètes pas, c'est très valorisant et enrichissant et j'étais sûr qu'il serait de ton niveau. De toute façon, j'ai reçu ton acceptation ce matin. Ils t'attendent pour les vacances prochaines et ce pendant 1 mois.**_

_**- Mais je ne sais pas… Je n'en serai sûrement pas capable et … et en plus c'est dans quelques jours !**_

_**- T'inquiètes pas pour tes cours et moi je suis sûr de ta réussite, écoutes je te laisse réfléchir et en parler à ton père. Il sera certainement fier d'apprendre la nouvelle. Voici les papiers. Tout y est inscrit, fais moi part de ta décision dès que possible. Tu n'auras pas à te soucier tu es une fille très intelligente et tu es…. »**_

J'écoutais le professeur sans en saisir le moindre mot. Perdue dans mes pensées et repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Qui était Edward ? Pourquoi mettait-il tant de distance entre nous ? Pourquoi partir alors que je voulais tant savoir ce qu'il cachait. Ce stage serait, toutefois, une tremplin pour mon avenir. C'est ce que je désirais plus que tout.

Tant de questions pour une simple personne comme moi.

La matinée se déroula sans nouveaux chamboulements pour moi. Je retrouvais à présent mes amis pour le déjeuner. Assis à la même table depuis 2 ans, je m'approchais d'eux tenant mon plateau dans les mains. Sur ce dernier, était posé juste une bouteille d'eau et une pomme. L'appétit me manquait ce jour.

_**« - Eh Bella ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi il faut que je te parle »**_

Jacob ! Si tu savais ce que tu pouvais représenter à mes yeux. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon unique frère. Bien sûr que je viendrai toujours près de toi.

_**« - Ca va Jake ?**_

_**- Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça**_

_**- Je ne comprends pas**_

_**- Je t'ai aperçue tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Tu étais avec le nouveau !**_ (apparemment et à sa tête, le fait de prononcer ces mots le torturait)

_**- Nouveau : qui est en fait mon nouveau voisin, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler.**_

_**- Ecoutes ça ne me plait pas du tout que tu le fréquentes.**_

_**Ah non tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer les grands frères protecteurs quand même ! J'ai l'âge pour décider par moi même et depuis le temps que tu me connais tu dois te douter que je fais QUE ce qui m'enchante.**_

_**- C'est bien ça le problème. Des rumeurs courent à son sujet et je veux te protéger, que ce soit ton voisin ou pas.**_

Il commençait à m'intriguer par tous ces secrets et ces avertissements me montaient à la tête.

_**- Quel genre de rumeurs ?**_

_**- Tu le sauras par toi même. Fais juste attention à toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son égard.**_

_**- Promis papa, **_dis-je pour détendre la situation.__J'esquissai un sourire et il en fit autant.

_**- Rigoles autant que tu veux Bella, je te connais ... Pour changer de sujet, resto/ciné pour ce soir ?**_

_**- Oh oui pourquoi pas, tu passes me chercher pour quelle heure ?**_

L'heure du déjeuner passa et je repris le chemin des cours pour la deuxième partie de la journée.

Scrutant le moindre endroit du lycée, je ne l'aperçu nulle part. (_Où pouvait-il être ?)_

17 :00

La journée finie, je rejoignais ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Sur le chemin, je mis le dernier cd des BOMBAY BICYCLE CLUB. Les yeux fixés sur la route je roulais au rythme des chansons qui se diffusaient dans l'habitacle. _(Quelque chose en lui m'intriguait)_. A nouveau perdue dans mes pensées je ne m'étais pas aperçue que le feu était passé au vert. Ce qui n'échappa au conducteur derrière moi qui enchaîna les klaxons.

Tant bien que mal je me garais devant chez moi. La voiture de mon père devant le garage. Première journée depuis des semaines qu'il était rentré avant moi.

Otant ma veste je saluai mon père.

_**« - Bonjour papa, déjà rentré ?**_

_**- Bonjour ma belle, je voulais profiter un peu de ma fille chérie.**_

Il déposa sur mon front un tendre baiser.

_**- Tu veux une bière ? Je suis passée au drugstore avant de rentrer.**_

_**- Oh oui merci**_

_**- J'avais remarqué le carton vide hier soir dans la poubelle.**_

_**- Que ferai-je sans toi ?**_

_**- Absolument rien »**_

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

_**« - Ta journée s'est bien passée ?**_

_**Elle fut étrange … et pleine de surprises,**_ me repris-je en voyant son air intrigué.

Hors de question de lui avouer que l'attitude d'un garçon m'avait troublée, il en aurait tiré des conclusions hâtives et m'aurait tartiné à nouveau de paroles préventives.

_**Mon professeur de littérature anglaise m'a annoncé une très bonne nouvelle. **_

Je me mis alors à lui détailler tout ce qu'avait pu me dire Mr Banner. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la fierté, son unique fille qu'il a élevé seul allait faire une première entrée dans une des meilleures universités pour un stage.

_**- Crois tu que j'en serai capable ? Et en plus je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici … tu ne sais même pas mettre une machine en route !**_

_**Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités ! Tu es une fille très responsable et intelligente n'en doute jamais, je me demande même parfois qui joue le père et la fille. C'est ton moment et tu le mérites. Un jour viendra Al où tu me quitteras pour avancer toute seule dans ta vie. Et qu'est ce que tu crois ?Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré ! Au pire, il existe des laveries dans le coin où une jeune femme m'expliquera certainement son fonctionnement.**_

Malin et beau comme il est, je ne fais aucun souci sur la dernière partie des ses mots prononcés. Après la mort de ma mère, ce jeune médecin, de 37 ans actuellement, n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver une maîtresse pour chacune de ses soirées de libre. Il est toujours passé de conquête en conquête sans jamais en ramener une à la maison. Trop préoccupé par son travail et gêné par mon existence sans doute. D'un autre côté, je respectais sa volonté. Voir papa intime avec une autre femme que maman à la maison, m'aurait paru bizarre.

_**- Je souhaite tout de même y réfléchir avant de me prononcer si tu le veux bien.**_

Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Bien que très solitaires nous avions toujours été très proches et très complices.

_**- Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie. Mais sache que je serai toujours fier de toi et ce pour n'importe quelle décision que tu prendras.**_

Mon regard se porta sur la fenêtre. Soudain, je me mis à repenser à Léo.

_**- Dis moi papa, tu connais bien les voisins, n'est-ce pas ?**_ Dis-je toujours dans les bras de mon père.

_**- Oui, plus ou moins, je passe plus de temps à les croiser qu'à leur parler ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ?**_

_**Non rien, laisses tomber … rien d'important. **_Tout en m'éloignant de lui. _**Dis, j'ai prévu d'aller voir Jacob ce soir. Ca ne te dérange pas on ce fait resto/ciné.**_

_**- Tu as fait tes devoirs ?**_

_**Papa….**_

_**Je sais je te taquine, bien sûr de toute façon je pensais prendre une pizza ce soir je dois travailler sur des dossiers. Penses à ne pas rentrer trop tard tout de même on est en pleine semaine.**_

_**Soirée très passionnante … je vois le genre. Promis je serai là à 22h.**_

_**- Dis moi, je me suis toujours posé la question… avec ton Jacob ?**_

Il me regarda, en plissant ses yeux, sans prononcer la fin de sa question comme si cette idée lui déchirait les mots de la bouche. Mais j'avais bien compris ce à quoi il pensait.

_**- Papa !**___Comme dégoûtée par l'idée. _**Je le considère comme un frère et puis de toute façon je n'ai personne dans ma vie …. A part mon papa chéri bien sûr !**_

Je lui fis un bisou sur sa joue juste avant de regagner ma chambre. Il ne me restait plus qu'une heure pour me préparer avant que mon confident vienne me chercher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : _**Rapprochements**_

18h30

Vu l'heure, je devinais que c'était Jake qui sonnait. Jamais un retard ce gaillard ! Tout le contraire de moi. Je descendis en quatrième vitesse les escaliers pour lui ouvrir la porte en premier. Hors de question que papa se mette à lui poser des questions sur ses intentions envers moi. Ca évitera une partie de rigolades au lycée demain matin.

_**« - Et c'est parti !**_

_**- Tu es splendide**_

_**- Et toi tu n'es pas**_ _**réaliste.**____**Comme quoi quelques retouches de maquillage et un style vestimentaire soigné font le tout.**_

_**- Bon allez traite de plaisanterie, tu es prête ?**_

_**- Oui une dernière chose à faire ! A ce soir papa, **_criai-je en direction du bureau_**. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard.**_

_**- D'accord, amuses toi bien et fais attention**_, dit une voix masculine que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille_** »**_

Nous nous installâmes tous les deux dans la voiture puis sortîmes de l'allée en destination de notre soirée. En tournant une dernière fois la tête vers les maisons, je l'aperçus du coin de l'œil entrain de nous observer. Caché derrière sa fenêtre, j'arrivais à le distinguer et à imaginer son regard d'une dureté impressionnante.

_**« - Alors Bella, tu réponds ? Ou tu es encore perdue dans tes pensées ?**_

_**- Oh excuses moi, tu disais quoi ?**_

_**- Sais tu quel film tu voudrais voir ?**_

_**- Peu importe choisis pour moi, je te suis**_. J'affichais à présent un comportement absent et cela ne parut pas discret aux yeux de mon meilleur ami.

_**Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? J'ai remarqué depuis ce matin que tu étais perturbée. C'est lui ? C'est le nouveau ? **_

_**- Oui … euh Non ! Enfin…. Tu le connais un peu ?**_

_**- Il t'a fait du mal, Bella ?**_

_**- Mais non qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ! On s'est à peine parlé.**_

_**- Non je ne le connais pas du tout, à part quelques rumeurs.**_

_**- Et j'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler !**_

_**- Bien vu ! **_Songeur, il me dit. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il se lança_**. Tu ne vas tout de même pas tombée amoureuse de lui ? A la limite je préférais ton ex, Tyler le joueur de foot**_, dit-il sur un ton moqueur_**.**_

_**Qui à tes yeux n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que je méritais je te le rappelle soi dit en passant ! Mais non je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse…. Non… **_

(En tout cas si je ne l'étais pas ça en prenait le chemin, quelque chose m'attirait chez lui et tout le temps que je n'en saurais pas plus à son sujet cela m'envahirait)

La discussion était close. Nous passâmes une excellente soirée bien que le film que Jake ait choisi était bien surprenant.

_**« - Tu fais dans l'eau de rose maintenant ? **_rigolais-je à su insu_** »**_

Il ne pouvait se cacher, j'apercevais les rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous étions tout deux silencieux. Je suppose par la fatigue, il était tout de même déjà 23h. Nous étions arrivés devant ma maison et je sentais que mon père n'allait pas passer outre sur l'heure. Le film pris du retard mais cette excuse ne suffira certainement pas à le consoler. Il coupa son moteur, attrapa ma main. Et après plusieurs hésitations, il rompa ce lourd silence installé depuis le début du trajet.

_**« - Tu sais en fait, je soutiens qu'il te faudrait quelqu'un de ton acabit, qui te comprenne mieux que quiconque. Qui te rende heureuse.**_

_**- Tu es encore avec cette histoire. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Edward et moi. Et pourquoi es-tu autant en colère contre moi?**_

_**- Je ne suis pas en colère Bella, c'est juste que j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais tout à l'heure. Il n'y avait rien d'innocent là dedans. Hum, si tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire ….. Oh et puis laisses tomber.**_

_**- Je ne te comprends ce soir Jacob j'espère que demain tes idées seront claires. Bonne nuit, mon père m'attend !**_

Il ne répondit même pas, attendit juste que je ferme la portière pour pouvoir repartir. Je l'avais mis en colère sans m'en rendre compte. Mais qu'attendait-il de moi ? J'avais beau le connaître depuis tout petit, ce soir il me parut vraiment incohérent. Je voyais la voiture s'éloigner à fière allure. Il était irrité et c'est moi sa meilleure amie qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

Soupirant, je m'avança dans l'allée de la maison. Après quelques pas, j'entendis du bruit et vis les buissons voisins remuer. Une ombre en sortit et s'approcha de moi. Il faisait sombre mais j'aurai pu la reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. Il s'agissait de ce bel inconnu : Edward.

_**« - Bonsoir Bella !**_

_**- Euh bonsoir,**___surprise

_**- Je ne te dérange pas ?**_

_**- Non pas du tout, comme tu vois je rentrais chez moi.**_

_**- Heure tardive pour une jeune fille comme toi**_

_**- Je suis sortie avec mon meilleur ami**_

_**- Meilleur ami ? **_marmonnait-il

_**- Et puis comment ça « une jeune fille comme toi » ? Tu es à peine plus âgé que moi**_

Sur cette question il ne répondit mot. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de me parler ainsi alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures il faisait tout pour m'éviter ?

_**- Excuses moi, je ne cherchais pas à te vexer.**_

_**- Ce n'est rien et tu ne m'as pas vexée non plus.**_

_**En fait, j'ai entendu votre dispute et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien**_

_**Euh oui ne t'inquiètes pas, **_je n'allais pas lui avouer que je m'étais disputée avec Jake à cause de lui. Quoique vu son sourire j'avais l'impression qu'il était déjà au courant.

_**Tant mieux alors. Ca te dirait que l'on aille prendre un café demain après le lycée ?**_

Je dû paraître décontenancée parce qu'il ajouta aussitôt.

_**- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas**_

_**- Si si ! Euh je veux dire … enfin oui pourquoi pas**_

Il me rendit son contentement par un superbe sourire. Dévoilant des dents aussi blanches que la neige.

_**- Bien alors je t'attendrai devant l'établissement tu quittes à quelle heure ?**_

_**- Demain ? à 15h**_

_**- Parfait ! Euh tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte ?**_

_**- Pourquoi ? **_lâchais-je

_**- Parce que ton père est entrain de nous surveiller de la fenêtre de la cuisine.**_

Oh la pouasse !

_**- Non merci ça va aller il me reste juste quelques pas à faire.**_

Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? On y voit rien ! Et comment sait-il qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine ?

_**- Bonne soirée Bella**_

_**- Merci bonne soirée à toi aussi Edward. A demain**_

Je sentis son regard posé sur moi alors que je regagnais la porte de ma demeure, dans laquelle se trouvait un père en colère vu son regard !

_**« - Bonsoir papa**_

_**- « Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard ? » Il va falloir que tu m'expliques la signification des mots « pas trop tard » pour toi jeune fille.**_

_**- Papa excuses moi, le film a pris du retard et on a traîné un peu avec Jake**_

_**- Merci de me le dire je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Vas te coucher immédiatement on en reparlera demain et prépares toi pour une bonne dose de réprimandes !**_

_**- Oui papa. »**_

Je regagnais ma chambre. Après mettre lavé les dents avec soin, je me mis en pyjama et m'allongeas sur mon lit. Quelle journée ! Deux disputes avec deux êtres chers, une bonne nouvelle pour mon avenir et un rendez vous avec Edward. Je crois que je n'en aurais pas supporté plus pour aujourd'hui. Je suis contente que demain soit un autre jour. Un rendez vous avec Edward me répétai-je plusieurs fois. Qui aurait cru il y a encore quelques minutes que je pourrais obtenir un rendez vous par ce garçon qui obsédait mes pensées. Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que je m'écroulais dans un sommeil profond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : _**Effleurements**_

Comme prévu, mon père m'infligea une grosse leçon de morale et m'interdit de sortir avec Jacob pendant deux semaines.

_**« - Seulement avec Jacob, me répétais-je »**_

Donc, il allait falloir être astucieuse pour lui demander de rejoindre Edward après les cours. Je le lui demanderai au déjeuner. Je l'appellerai, je sais qu'il est toujours débordé à ce moment de la journée. Il en oubliera sûrement la punition.

La journée passa terriblement vite. Comme tant espéré, mon père accepta cette sortie et ma joie se lisait sur mon visage. A chaque fois que je croisais ce bel étalon, un sourire s'esquissait sur son visage d'ange. J'avais hâte d'être à 15h. De pouvoir lui parler, le regarder plus longuement, l'écouter me narrer son passé et le pourquoi de sa venue chez mes voisins… Enfin, j'espérais. Savoir tout de lui …. Dans les moindres détails.

14h55

Encore cinq minutes à attendre. Désormais, je m'impatientais.

Il me tardait de le voir.

14h56

14h57

14h58

Plus que deux minutes

14h59

15h

Je refermais mon livre pris mon sac puis filais au devant de l'établissement. Il était hors de question de perdre une seule minute….

_**« - Salut Bella !**_

C'était mon Jacob qui m'attendait au bout du couloir.

_**- Bonjour Jake ! Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'heure du déjeuner.**_

_**- Euh non en fait, j'avais promis à mes parents de les aider pour un inventaire.**_

Ils avaient acquis cinq ans auparavant un magasin de vêtements trois rues plus bas. Plutôt bien placé vu le nombre de jeunes qui fréquentait notre établissement. Et leurs affaires fonctionnaient plutôt bien.

_**- Ah**_

_**- Ecoutes Bel, je voulais…**_

_**Jake ! **_Le coupais-je_**, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'écouter, je suis plutôt pressée**___(j'évitais de lui en donner la raison de peur de le revoir dans une colère incompréhensible). _**Je t'appelle ce soir en rentrant.**_

_**Je pourrais venir te chercher plutôt.**_

_**- Non !**_En fronçant le nez_**. Tu sais avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mon père m'a consigné de sorties avec toi pendant ces deux prochaines semaines. Mais promis je t'appelle.**_

Je lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis repris le chemin de la sortie.

_**- A ce soir »**_

Un dernier regard destiné à mon ami avant de pousser la porte battante. A sa mine, il ne fut pas dur de deviner sa tristesse. Seulement, je ne voulais absolument pas louper le moment à venir.

15h05

Toujours pas de traces de lui.

15h10

Il traversa la cours tel un mannequin sur une scène en évitant soigneusement les élèves qui passaient devant lui . Je me mis à rêver de chacun de ses mouvements au ralenti comme dans les films romantiques où l'homme rejoins sa bien aimée pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur le rythme d'une chanson endiablée… Euh tu t'égares Bella, réveilles toi ! Le réveil fut des plus communs pour une fille comme moi. L'homme qui m'attirait s'avança vers moi accompagné d'une magnifique brune avec des jambes jusque là ! D'un sourire ravageur et d'une beauté hallucinante. Ma joie se transforma en moue. Voulait-il me présenter à sa conquête ? Voilà la meilleure ! Voulait-il que je lui tienne la chandelle pendant leur tête à tête ?

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de moi. Je le voyais entrain de me sourire.

_**« - Bonjour Bella. Tu es à l'heure à ce que je vois !**_

_**Euh, en fait le professeur nous a lâché un peu plus tôt !**_

Il se mit à rire ainsi que la jeune femme à côté de lui. A croire qu'ils avaient repéré le mensonge. Elle paraissait encore plus belle de près. Elle avait la peau blanche et un visage d'ange. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle se distinguait des autres jeunes filles du coin.

_**- Isabella, je te présente….**_

Voilà ce fut le moment fatidique.

_**- … ma sœur, Alice. Elle est venue de …**_

Ouf. C'est juste sa sœur. Ce fut plus qu'un soulagement, un espoir est né.

… _**New York, me rendre visite. **__**Ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle nous accompagne?**_

_**Non pas du tout **_(si bien sûr ! Moi qui m'attendait à un peu d'intimité avec lui)

_**Bien ! On prendra ma voiture, j'ai repéré un bar sympa à 10mn d'ici**_

_**Ok, cool je te suis**_

_**D'accord, **_il souriait de mon engouement.__

Devrais-je peut être cacher mon entrain à cette sortie, il pourrait s'imaginer que je suis déjà amoureuse de lui !

_**Je suis garé pas très loin de toi, Bella.**_

_**- Ok**_

Il nous teint nos portières à chacune, Alice s'installa au côté passager et moi à l'arrière. Au moment de m'asseoir je sentis la main chaude et douce d'Edward me frôler. Mon cœur se mit à s'emballer. A cet instant, il plongea son regard dans le mien. Que faisait-il ? Cherchait-il à me déstabiliser ? A lire en moi ?

Le moteur allumé, Edward passa la première.

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, je surveillais à nouveau le moindre de ses gestes. Il avait une conduite rapide et souple. Nos regards se croisèrent à plusieurs moments par le biais de son rétroviseur intérieur.

Au bar, nous nous installâmes à une petite table ronde . Edward nous commanda une tournée de bières. Alice m'expliqua d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle était peintre et exposait ses œuvres dans une galerie célèbre de la grande pomme. A seulement 19 ans, elle était déjà très reconnue dans ce monde. Edward n'ouvrit pas beaucoup la bouche, à vrai dire Alice nous laissa pas vraiment l'occasion de parler. Elle était d'une nature très enjouée et monopolisait la discussion. Je fus ravie, tout de même, de ces instants en leur compagnie. Après avoir échanger quelques paroles. Alice se contenta de dire.

_**- Dis Edward, il va falloir y aller je crois qu'elle va nous attendre. J'ai hâte de la revoir. Comment va-t-elle ?Elle doit être belle !**_

_**- Elle va très bien mais tu en jugeras par toi même.**_

De qui parlait-il ? Qui était cette fille ? Une autre conquête ?

Il se leva de sa chaise et m'aida à en faire autant. Toutes ses petites attentions me touchèrent particulièrement. Nos mains s'effleurèrent à nouveau plus longtemps que la première fois.

Arrivés, à nouveau sur le parking du lycée, Edward se tourna vers sa sœur. Sans prononcer une seule parole ils se regardèrent comme s'ils communiquaient entre eux.

_**- Bella, si ça ne te dérange pas c'est Alice qui va ramener ta voiture je vais te raccompagner. A moins que tu aies quelque chose de prévu ?**_

Bien que contente de sa proposition, j'en fus bien surprise.

_**- J'allais rentrer chez moi justement !**_

_**- Ok on fait comme ça alors. A tout à l'heure Al !**_

_**T'inquiètes pas Isabella, je prendrai soin de ta voiture, **_en prenant les clés que je lui tendais.

_**- Ok merci … mais je ne m'inquiétais pas tu sais! **_lui dis-je par un sourire.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me dirigea vers la place passager.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : _**Attirances**_

La voiture avança déjà que nous n'avions pas encore prononcé un mot. Il prit la première rue à droite.

_**- Edward, ce n'est pas le chemin !**_

_**En fait, je voulais te montrer un endroit avant de rentrer… On a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler tout à l'heure avec ma sœur ! Elle est un peu bavarde comme tu as pu le remarquer.**_

_**Oui j'ai vu ça, mais ce ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé. Elle est de très bonne compagnie.**_

_**Ca ne t'embête pas si on allonge un peu notre sortie alors?**_

_**- Non pas du tout. Mais je ne voudrais pas que mon père s'inquiète en voyant ma voiture toute seule.**_

_**- On fera vite **_

Il prit la direction des plages. Un endroit encore bondé de monde, me dis-je. Que voulait-il me montrer ? Je connais ce coin depuis ma tendre enfance je sais donc par avance qu'il n'y a rien de spécial à voir par ici !

_**- Edward ? …. J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser**_

_**- Vas y je t'écoute**_

_**- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais changé ton comportement avec moi .**_

_**- C'est assez compliqué en fait. Mais tu le sauras bientôt.**_

Il continua sa route sans dire un mot. Et après quelques rues.

_**- Voilà nous sommes arrivés !**_

Je décrochais enfin mon regard du sien afin de voir l'endroit dans lequel il nous avait emmené.

Je fus honteuse de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais pris connaissance de cette merveilleux vue. Cela ressemblait à un rêve. Il s'agissait d'un parc garni de fleurs exotiques situé face à la mer. Personne à l'horizon on aurait pu se croire sur une île déserte.

_**- Edward…. C'est … c'est magnifique. Comment savais tu qu'il y avait ça par ici ?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens en fait. Je le connais depuis très longtemps.**_

Nous quittâmes la voiture et après quelques pas il me prit par la main.

_**- Viens !**_

Je le suivis. Son contact fut envoûtant et mon cœur ne tarda pas une fois de plus à s'emballer. Il me dirigea vers une charmante fontaine mettant en scène une femme et un homme enlacés. En regardant nos mains serrées, il commença à parler.

_**- Bella, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je sais que tu te poses énormément de questions depuis mon arrivée.**_

_**- Je le cache aussi mal que ça ?**_

Il rigola.

_**On peut dire ça ! Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis arrivé ici alors que la rentrée était déjà passée.**_

_**Oui entre autre**_

_**Je n'ai pas eu une vie très simple depuis quelques temps. Je voyage beaucoup… Je suis originaire de Los Angeles tout comme toi. Voilà pourquoi je connais bien tous les recoins de la ville. J'ai dû partir pour une raison importante. Et aujourd'hui, mon oncle a eu la gentillesse, avec sa femme, de m'accueillir chez eux.**_

_**Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais pourquoi étais-tu si distant avec moi? Je cherchais simplement à t'accueillir, être une bonne voisine et peut être même une amie.**_

_**Je n'en doute pas que tu es une très bonne amie… il suffit juste de te voir avec ce Jacob pour le comprendre.**_

_**Tu le connais ?**_

_**Non pas vraiment ! Mais de vivre à côté de toi on apprend vite certaines choses à ton sujet.**_

_**J'ai eu le temps de m'apercevoir que l'on pouvait te faire confiance et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je t'ai amenée ici. Bella, je t'apprécie plus que beaucoup même si je ne te l'ai pas montré depuis le début. **_

_**Je ressens la même chose pour toi Edward, **_avouais-je.

Il leva sa main libre jusqu'à mon visage. Caressant ma joue de son pouce, il m'attira à lui et posa son front contre le mien.

_**Je ne peux pas me laisser aller avec toi, **_murmura t-il comme s'il était torturé par cette idée_**. J'ai redouté ce moment depuis le soir où je t'ai aperçue par la fenêtre. J'ai lu en toi en quelque sorte, ta curiosité m'a attisé. Mais ma vie est d'un compliqué.**_

_**Lu en moi ? que veux tu dire ?**_

_**Cela peut paraître étrange pour toi mais … tu vas sans doute rigoler… je sais plus ou moins ce que pensent les gens.**_

_**Tu veux dire que tu arrives à lire dans nos esprits ? Ce que je pense à l'instant par exemple, **_répliquai-je en me reculant de lui.

_**Ce n'est pas sur commande Bella ! Je ne suis pas né comme ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais. En fait, je ressens les émotions des autres… **_Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre._** Je suis attiré par toi comme toi pour moi. Cela ne change rien. Je ne suis pas un monstre.**_

_**Je n'en doute pas Edward. **_

_**J'en convient que ça peut paraître étrange mais avec ce que j'ai encore à te dire ce n'est pas grand chose.**_

_**Je suis prête à l'entendre.**_

_**Il y a un peu plus d'1 an, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et cette personne est décédée il y a 2 mois en me laissant…**_

… _**quoi ?**_

_**une fille !**_

_**Oh, tu es papa ?**_

_**Oui, elle s'appelle Renesmée.**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.**_

_**Je redoutais ce moment Bella.**_

_**Non non, laisses moi juste le temps de capter ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu sais que ce n'est pas courant. Mais je suis désolée pour toi, sincèrement. Tu devais être proche de cette personne.**_

_**Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?**_

_**Pas du tout… Donc la fille dont parlait Alice tout à l'heure c'était… ?**_

_**Renesmée, oui. Je ne voudrais pas que cela mette une barrière entre nous.**_

_**Laisses moi le temps. **_

Il s'approcha de moi et repris ma main pour la serrer entre les siennes.

Hypnotisé par son regard, je laissais mes sentiments s'exprimer car malgré ces nouvelles je me sentais encore plus attirée. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Il s'avança lui aussi et nous échangions pour la première fois un tendre baiser. La scène fut des plus romantiques. Nous étions tous les deux seuls. Il faisait beau et le seul bruit que nous entendions autour de nous correspondait seulement au piaillement des oiseaux. Nos langues se mêlaient. Je ne pu reconnaître laquelle était à qui. Il empoigna ma taille et m'attira contre lui. Je mis alors mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes mains caressant doucement ses cheveux. Cette situation ne me sembla pas anormale, comme si nous avions toujours été ensemble. Je repensais alors en cet instant à la scène romantique du film d'hier soir que nous avons vu avec Jake. Jake !

Il du s'apercevoir que quelque chose me tracassait puisqu'il ôta ses lèvres des miennes au même moment.

_**Tu vas bien ?**_

_**Excuses moi … euh, en fait il se fait tard et il faut que je rentre maintenant**_

_**J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**_

_**Non non pas du tout, **_en lui posant ma main sur son visage_**, ce fut …**_

_**Magique, **_finit-il

_**Oui voilà magique... Mon père va s'inquiéter tout simplement.**_

Je ne compris pas pourquoi mes pensées me trahissaient, pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à mon meilleur ami en cet instant.

_**D'accord, je te ramène alors, **_dit-il un peu déçu_**.**_

Je sentis que cette histoire me dépassait.

Nous regagnâmes la voiture. Perturbée par la situation je ne cherchais pas à lui tenir la main. Et lui non plus.

Le retour fut long et silencieux.

Comme prévu, Alice avait ramené ma voiture à la maison et à ma surprise, elle était assise sur la barrière du perron avec mon père.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Ils affichaient tous deux de larges sourires, une bière à la main. Je regardais Edward qui fit de même, on échangea un regard complice sur la situation qui se déroulait devant nos yeux. J'étais surtout étonnée de voir la main d'Alice effleurer régulièrement le bras de mon père. Se passait-il ce que je commencer à redouter ? Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : _**Confrontation**_

Il fallut claquer la portière de la voiture pour qu'enfin mon père et Alice daignent tourner la tête vers nous. Edward venait à l'instant de me prendre par la taille pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la maison. Je le regardais, il avait l'air d'être tout à fait sûr de lui. Je le laissais faire.

_**« - Bonjour, papa.**_

_**- Bonjour, ma Bella, comment vas tu ?**_ Me demanda t-il en se levant pour m'embrasser sur le front.

_**- Euh .. Papa je te présente Edward, notre voisin et mon ami, **_je rougis

_**Et plus que ça à ce que je vois**_ en montrant nos mains entrelacées. A la vue du rouge qui me montait aux joues, Edward me caressa de sa paume mon visage. _**Bonjour Edward, enchanté.**_

_**Enchanté M. Swan**_

_**Pas besoin de vous faire les présentations, Alice m'a déjà tout expliqué.**_

Ce qui ne m'étonna guère d'elle. Elle a déjà dû tout lui dire sur ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi. La tension était tellement perceptible aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas difficile à ressentir cette attirance.

_**- Pouvons nous vous inviter à manger ce soir ? Nous n'avons guère l'occasion de recevoir de nouveaux amis.**_

_**Merci M. Swan mais nous ne voudrions pas trop abuser. **_

_**Appeler moi Charlie.**_

_**D'accord Charlie ! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller dire bonjour à mon oncle. Peut être une autre fois ?**_

_**Ce sera avec grand plaisir.**_

Après les formules de politesse habituelles de mon père, alice se dirigea vers la porte de nos voisins. Je voyais mon père suivre les courbes de la jeune femme. Pour lui aussi c'était flagrant.

Réalisant que nous étions à ses côtés, il se tourna vers nous et nous dit,

_**- Euh bonne soirée Edward, à bientôt. Prends tout ton temps ma belle. Je vais préparer le dîner.**_

_**Merci monsieur.**_

Mon bien aimé était d'une politesse extrême. Ce qui ne ressemblait guère aux jeunes de maintenant. Encore une qualité à lui rajouter à la liste. Il était un tout. A mes yeux, c'était un être parfait et j'étais celle avec qui il partagerait ses moments de bonheur.

_**- Je peux te dire quelque chose ?**_

_**- Oui bien sûr, j'aimerai connaître toutes tes pensées.**_

- J'ai passé une excellente après midi en ta compagnie. C'était merveilleux, j'ai hâte d'y retourner.

_**- Quand tu voudras Bella, **_à ce moment il se tenait à cinq centimètres de mon visage. Il jouait avec mes doigts.

_**- Il va falloir que je rentre, mon père va m'attendre.**_

Je comprends mais j'aimerai tellement que tu restes à mes côtés.

Moi aussi.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien avant de me déposer à nouveau un baiser langoureux. Mes mains se placèrent sur son torse puis sa taille. Alternant les caresses, je me livrais à cet échange passionnel. Je sentis son enthousiasme. Il m'attira contre lui. Nous ne formions qu'une seule et même personne. Ces gestes étaient doux et tendres. C'était plus qu'un simple flirt. Et quoiqu'il aurait pu me cacher, je savais que j'aurais pu tout lui pardonner.

… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée. !

Cette voix m'était très familière. M'écartant d'Edward, je voyais mon meilleur ami s'approcher de nous deux.

Jake ! Que se passe t-il ? Que fais tu là ?

Que se passe t-il ? Ah ! Tu me fais bien rire. Je peux savoir ce que toi tu fais ?

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de nous qu'Edward s'interposa.

Ecoutes mon gars, qu'importe ce qui a pu te mettre en colère, ce n'est pas une raison de réagir comme tu le fais.

Occupes toi de tes affaires, toi. Et ne la touches pas. Je connais ton passé !

Jake, calmes toi, vas te balader, rentres chez toi, sentant la tension entre eux deux je cherchais à les séparer. Je ne sais pas sincèrement ce qui t'arrive mais tu as besoin de …

Tu te préoccupes de ce que j'ai besoin, Ah ! Mais sais-tu au moins ce que je désire en ce moment ? A qui je pense à longueur de temps ? De qui je me préoccupe avant de penser à moi ?

Je ne comprends pas.

C'est facile à saisir l'allusion Bella, il a des sentiments pour toi, me murmura Edward.

Oh

Merci MONSIEUR le spécialiste. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour communiquer avec mon amie de toujours. Enfin Amis si on l'est toujours ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Mais je ne me serai jamais doutée que toi tu …. Dis je en faisant un pas vers lui.

… Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas l'approcher Bella .

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu à son sujet mais moi je sais qui il est.

Pfff si tu le dis, regardant en direction de la maison voisine il chercha ses mots. C'est soit lui soit moi Bella ! Puis retourna vers sa voiture.

Je t'appelle dès que tu rentres, lui criai-je

A ceci il ne répondit.

Sa voiture s'éloigna, il roulait extrêmement vite. Une larme se mit à couler le long de ma joue, Edward qui était resté à mes côtés me prit dans ses bras.

Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

Je voudrais rester là avec toi... Il faut tout de même que je sache s'il est bien rentré, j'ai peur pour lui avant d'avoir peur pour moi aussi. Il est très impulsif parfois. Je serai sûrement pas d'humeur ce soir. Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé ce spectacle.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est tant en colère contre toi, il a parlé de rumeurs à ton sujet.

Hum

Tu en as entendu parlé ? A quoi elles correspondent ?

Plus ou moins mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs justement, me dit-il dans le vague.

Edward j'attends de toi de la franchise et aucun secret si tu veux que notre histoire continue.

Fais moi confiance

J'ai confiance en toi et à partir de maintenant ce qui se dira me sera égal. Je veux juste apprendre tout de toi et pas par quelqu'un d'autre.

Promis

Sur ce, il insista pour m'accompagner jusqu'au seuil de ma porte. M'embrassa une dernière fois et me souhaita une bonne soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : _**Baisers volés**_

_**Ca va chérie ? J'ai aperçu Jacob devant. Il paraissait en colère ou je me trompe ? Vous vous êtes encore chamaillé ?**_

_**Si ce n'était que ça.**_

_**Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu sais que je suis prêt à t'écouter.**_

_**Merci papa, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? **_Dis-je en attrapant le combiné du téléphone accroché au mur de la cuisine.

En voyant ma grimace, il comprit de suite.

_**Ok je te laisse à tes occupations si tu me cherches je serai devant la TV, le match ne va pas tarder à commencer.**_

_**Merci papa**_

Après plusieurs hésitations, le téléphone sonna toutefois sans réponse. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. Je tapotais le combiné contre mon front. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

_**Papa, je crois que Jake va faire une bêtise. Est-ce que tu me permets d'aller le retrouver pour l'en empêcher ?**_

_**A une condition !**_

_**Laquelle ?**_

_**Et après je te laisserai sortir !**_

_**Tout ce que tu veux.**_

_**Racontes moi tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.**_

Bien que l'idée de lui avouer mes sentiments de ce triangle inattendu me parut impensable, je me mis à lui narrer les grandes lignes de notre histoire. Edward, Jacob et moi.

_**Je vois ! Veux-tu que je t'aide ? A deux ce sera mieux. Bien que je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec le choix de ton meilleur ami mais il… Il fait un peu parti de la famille maintenant.**_

_**Merci papa, mais ton match ?**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un match ! Allons retrouver ton amoureux transit**_

_**Papa !**_

Nous décidâmes de prendre deux voitures. J'irai le chercher dans les endroits habituels pendant que papa irait dans tous les lieux publics.

J'espérais de tout cœur que ce soit moi qui le trouverais la première. La principale idée qui m'était venue était le parc de jeux de notre enfance. C'était notre endroit secret. Je priai fortement pour qu'il y soit. Le parc était face à la mer, clôturé de grands grillages. J'accélérais sur les derniers mètres qui me séparaient peut être de lui, sortis de la voiture sans prendre la peine d'arrêter le moteur et de refermer la portière. Seuls les quelques réverbères de la rue et les phares de ma voiture m'aidaient dans ma recherche. Il était devenu ma priorité.

A ma grande déception, Jacob n'était pas là. Je ne perdais pas espoir. Il était quelque part et je le retrouverais bien.

En me redirigeant vers ma voiture, je lançais un regard sur les pontons du port. Une silhouette errait le long.

_**« - Jake ?, me hâtai-je de dire »**_

L'homme se retourna. Je fus soulagée en découvrant ce visage bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon meilleur. C'était mon petit ami qui était là, droit devant moi.

_**« - Bella ? Que fais-tu là ? A cette heure ?**_

_**Léo ! Euh je suis partie à la recherche de Jacob. Son comportement m'a vraiment perturbée. J'ai vraiment le pressentiment qu'il prépare quelque chose.**_

_**Et moi je pense que non,**_ me dit-il en me prenant des ses grands bras rassurants. En grand seigneur, il me proposa de m'aider à nouveau. Bien que Jacob ne l'appréciait pas trop, j'accepta volontiers. Une aide de plus était la bienvenue.

_**Où veux-tu qu'on commence à chercher ?**_

_**En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment.**_

_**Viens j'ai une idée. Suis moi avec ta voiture.**_

En 10 minutes, nous fûmes de retour à la maison. Je ne compris pas trop pourquoi. Voulait-il qu'on ne prenne qu'une seule voiture ? C'était sûrement cela la raison.

_**On prend ta voiture ? C'est ça ?**_

_**Je crois que tu n'en auras plus besoin pour ce soir !**_

_**De quoi ?**_

Il me montra mon garage de la tête. Il paraissait sûr de lui. Son sourire me mit en confiance.

_**Crois moi Bella ! Ca ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir tout ça mais crois moi ! » **_

Il m'embrassa et me libéra de son étreinte.

Je fis quelques pas et ouvrit la porte délicatement. En effet, il était là ! Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'il ait un don de voyance ?

Je m'approchais très doucement de mon ami. Il était entrain de dormir sur mon ancien matelas qu'on avait laissé à terre, avec mon père un mois auparavant. On était pas du genre à se préoccuper de ce genre d'affaire.

A quelques centimètres de son visage, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Je découvrais la physionomie d'un homme, d'un bel homme. Depuis quand ne l'avais-je plus regardé ? Comme s'il avait mûri en une journée. Il était beau. Brun, plutôt hâlé et surtout très musclé. Je compris de suite pourquoi il chavirait le cœur des filles de notre lycée. Sans changer de posture, il ouvrit les yeux.

_**« - Bonsoir Jake**_

_**Salut ma belle.**_

_**Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, tu sais ?**_

_**J'espère bien, dit-il en faisant apparaître ses belles fossettes.**_

_**Il faut que j'appelle mon père, lui aussi était à ta recherche. »**_

Je passais bien sûr sur le fait qu'Edward aussi était dans l'histoire. Je venais de retrouver mon meilleur ami je ne voulais pas le reperdre à nouveau aujourd'hui. Après avoir prévenu mon père sur Jake, je retournais vers lui. Je m'étais remise à hauteur de son visage comme s'il fallait murmurait pour ne pas dérangeait mon père comme on le faisait il y a quelques années de ça.

_**« - Bella !**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?**_

Bien qu'il me sembla deviner comment la scène aller se passer je lui dis.

_**- … Oui. »**_

Il passa sa main sur ma joue. Son toucher me parut doux. Je le découvrais sous un nouveau jour. En Posant, ma main sur la sienne je le laissais faire. Il attira mon visage près du sien. Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur s'emballait et mes joues s'empourpraient. La situation me dépassait, mais ne m'apparut pas étrange. Et pour lui non plus, il me semblait. Une nouvelle relation naissait entre nous. C'était indéniable. C'est lui qui fit le pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes.

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Sa main droite caressèrent mon cou, mon dos puis ma taille. Il m'enserra contre lui sentant le plaisir que cela pouvait lui procurer. Jacob & Bella. Mon meilleur ami ! Jake !

Mais que faisais-je ? Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Même si nous ne l'avions jamais avoué, j'étais à lui. Il était le prince que j'ai toujours cherché.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : _**Egarement partagé**_

Réalisant ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je repoussais mon ami.

_**« - Désolée, je ne peux pas**_

_**Il me semble que ton baiser voulait dire autre chose !Mais le contraire m'aurait étonné venant de toi. Tu exprimes tellement de confiance en toi, tu ne le réalises même pas. Ecoutes ton cœur pour une fois.**_

_**Ce n'est pas ça…C'est**_

_**Edward ! **_Dit-il d'un ton agacé.

_**Je ne peux pas ignorer l'attirance que j'ai pour lui.**_

_**Ecoutes, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu me connais déjà depuis longtemps.**_

_**Oui, je sais que tu as toujours été là pour moi, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te voir comme un grand frère. Rôle que tu as toujours joué avec moi.**_

Le silence prit le dessus_**.**_

_**D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que je te retrouve ici ce soir ?**_

_**Tu avais un matelas ici, **_dit-il pour plaisanter.

_**Il y avait d'autres matelas ! et d'autres endroits.**_

Je retrouvais l'ami que j'avais toujours connu, avec un air détendu et toujours le mot pour rire.

_**Comment as - tu su que j'étais là ?**_

_**Mon petit doigt me l'a dit… Veux tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ?**_

_**J'aurais préféré rester là ce soir, si ça ne te dérange pas !**_

L'idée d'avoir mon meilleur ami, la cause de la tentation, près de moi n'idéalisait pas mon moment de prise de conscience sur ces deux relations. Toutefois, je lui répondis :

_**Pas du tout ! Je vais te préparer le lit dans le bureau.**_

Je ne souhaitais pas le voir errer cette nuit.

_**Euh non ! T'embêtes pas je me contenterai de ce matelas ce soir.**_

_**Comme tu veux, je vais aller te chercher ta couverture. **_

La bleue celle qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre quand il dormait à la maison.

- _**Je t'attends patiemment**_, il me prit par la main et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ces quelques mots venaient de prendre deux réalités.

Il vit que j'en fus troublé et cessa l'instant d'après en esquissant un sourire à faire tomber les filles.

_**Je reviens**_ … dis-je en ressortant du garage.

En me retournant, j'eus un soubresaut. Edward m'attendait à quelques pas.

_**Edward**_, murmurai-je, _**tu es encore là ?**_

_**Oui je savais que tu en aurais pour pas longtemps**_.

_**Ah bon ? Il faudra tout de même qu'un jour tu m'expliques comment tu fais tout ça. Pour l'instant, il faut que j'aille chercher une..**_

_**Couverture. Et oui je le sais aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis déjà allé la chercher. **_Dit-il en me la tendant_**.**_

_**Tu savais où elle était ?**_

_**Tu ranges tellement bien la maison qu'il ait été facile de tomber dessus.**_

Ce fut un mensonge on ne peut plus gentil. Mais je fus tellement soulagée qu'il soit près de moi à me tenir par la taille que je le laissais dire.

_**J'en ai pour deux minutes, juste le temps de la lui donner, ne bouge pas !**_

_**Je t'attendrai plutôt dans ta chambre **_

Il m'embrassa longuement comme s'il sentait que quelque chose aller arriver et me laissa rentrer à nouveau dans le garage.

_**Tu as été rapide**_

Je fus gênée de la vision qui se tenait devant moi. Jake était entrain de se changer. Il était en caleçon et torse nu.

_**Je n'attendais plus que toi.**_

_**Euh…oui, la voilà !**___lui dis-je en tendant la couverture et en reprenant mes esprits.

_**Ne rougis pas ! Tu m'as déjà vu plus d'une fois en maillot de bain.**_

_**Mais avec ce qui vient de se passer ce soir ce n'est pas pareil !**_

_**Il ne tient qu'à toi pour continuer. »**_

Il s'était nettement rapproché pour se retrouver à 5 cm de moi. Il posa ses deux mains douces et chaudes sur ma taille. La tentation était toujours des plus dures. Il se hâta de m'attirer à lui. Ses yeux chocolats me détaillèrent. Son parfum était enivrant. Il me parut reconnaître que c'était celui que j'avais offert pour son 18ème anniversaire. Ses lèvres touchèrent à nouveau les miennes puis mon cou pour revenir sur mes lèvres. Je fus surprise de voir mes mains se promener partout sur son torse. Le désir était bien plus fort que je ne le pensais. Notre échange ne ressemblait pas au premier. Celui ci était bien plus passionné et plus fougueux. Comme si nous réalisions que nous avons toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il m'allongea sur le matelas délicatement et se positionna sur moi en prêtant attention de ne pas écraser tout son poids sur mon corps frêle.

_**« - Bella, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.**_

Il me regardait toujours et j'en étais inlassablement désorientée. Moi aussi je ressentais son besoin. Je pris alors son visage dans mes mains et le rapprocha de moi.

Avec lui ce soir, j'oubliais tout.

Il commença à passer sa main droite sous mon tee-shirt. Je pouvais la sentir se balader sur mon ventre, ma poitrine puis glisser sous mes reins afin de cabrer mon dos tandis que la gauche ôtait délicatement mon vêtement.

Il était doux dans ses gestes. Il jeta mon petit haut sur le côté.

Revenant sur mon corps. Il déposa des baisers sur mon ventre puis remonta doucement vers mon torse. Ma peau frissonna à ce contact. Il s'arrêta et me regarda une nouvelle fois comme s'il voulait mon approbation pour la suite de cette nouvelle expérience. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et passa sa langue le long de mon oreille, de mon cou et de ma clavicule. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Arrivé sur mes seins, il taquina mon téton. Mon désir en fut plus intense. Mes mains se posèrent sur ma ceinture pour l'aider à aller plus vite.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et me souria.

_**Tu es très belle, tu l'as toujours été.**_

_**J'ai envie de toi Jake**_.

Ces quelques mots raisonnaient dans ma tête mais à en voir son large sourire ils ont du allés au delà de mes pensées.

Après avoir ôté mon pantalon, il enleva son caleçon, ma culotte et entra en moi doucement puis plus violemment. Il était très expérimenté et je le sentais. Je me remémorai. Tant de jours à réconforter ces anciennes petites amies une fois leur plus belle nuit passée en sa compagnie. Je me soulevais pour aller chercher sa bouche, ses lèvres. Avec lesquelles, je jouais du bout de ma langue. Je me mis à les lui mordillais puis son oreille droite. Il était très sensible de cette zone, privilège de la meilleure amie pour connaître ce genre d'information. Je jouais à griffer son dos. Il aimait ça. Il était très peu expansif de paroles et cela me convenait parfaitement. Sa main droite caressa les courbes de ma poitrine. Après une ou deux minutes, il s'enleva de moi pour s'allonger le long de mon flanc. Il continuait de m'embrasser en écartant les mèches de cheveux collaient sur mon visage. Il était un amant merveilleux. Je compris maintenant le plaisir que mon Jacob procurait à ces filles. Je fus prise d'une certaine jalousie. Elles furent toutes chanceuses de l'avoir connu.

A présent, nous étions allongés face à face. Je repris la parole même s'il était dur pour moi de quitter ce moment de plaisir partagé.

- _**Je dois rentrer. Il m'attends !**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : _**Edward**_

Je commençais à me rhabiller que Jake engagea la discussion.

_**- Tu regrettes ?**_

_**- Etonnement non !**_

_**- Tu vas le quitter alors ?**_

_**- Jacob ça ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait. Je suis perdue dans mes sentiments. Tu peux le comprendre ?**_

_**- Bien sûr que oui. Mais tu comprendras aussi que je veuille te garder que pour moi.**_

Il m'avait rejoint encore dans sa tenue d'Adam. Il était d'une beauté que je n'aurais jamais imaginée auparavant. Il me reprit par la taille et m'attira à lui.

_**- Jake, ne recommences pas STP.**_

_**- Laisses moi le plaisir de ces quelques minutes à nous.**_

Après un dernier baiser, il me laissa repartir vers la maison.

Les pièces étaient plongées dans le noir, preuve que mon père n'avait pas encore regagné le cocon familial. D'un autre côté, cela me rassurait qu'il ne nous ait pas vus dans cette position avec mon ami. Comme prévu, Edward m'attendait dans ma chambre. Il me regarda d'un air triste.

Il le savait !

_**- Tu sais ?… je suis désolée.**_

_**- Je comprends Bella, il est très important pour toi.**_

_**- Pas plus que toi,**___lui rétorquai-je

Du moins pas autant, me convainquais-je dans ma tête. Il se rapprocha de moi et me tint par la main.

- Je sais, je t'apprécie énormément mais je ne voudrais pas me mettre entre ..

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds puis de l'autre main l'empoigna afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il paraissait distant puis après quelques secondes fit courir sa langue à l'intérieur de mes lèvres. Il y avait de la colère dans cet échange je percevais nettement la différence. Il tenait à moi je pouvais le ressentir.

Je l'aimais. Je ne me voyais pas me séparer de lui, de son corps, de ses mains, de son regard. Il était beau mais pas seulement visuellement. Il était intelligent, galant, gentil… la liste serait trop longue.

- Je t'aime.

Il prononça ces trois mots juste une fois mais cela suffisait pour que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il les essuya du revers de sa main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon me le disait mais la première fois que cela me touchait autant. Je le compris à cet instant que ce qui se passa avec Jake tout à l'heure était une erreur, un égarement.

- Idem… Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi ce soir.

- J'ai déjà prévenu Alice pour qu'elle s'occupe de Renesmée, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Moi aussi je voulais être à tes côtés cette nuit.

- Tant mieux alors.

Le temps de me rafraîchir et de me changer dans la salle de bain du pallier, Edward s'était allongé sur mon lit tenant un cadre dans la main.

- Pitié ne regardes pas cette photo, lui dis-je de l'encadrement de la porte dans ma chambre, je devais avoir 8 ans.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu avais une magnifique frimousse déjà à cet âge.

- Je préfèrerai que tu regardes celle de maintenant.

Je lui ôtais l'objet des mains puis l'embrassa sur son front, ses paupières, son nez puis sa bouche. Ma main se promenant le long de son corps. Je pouvais sentir son désir monter en lui.

Il m'attira sur lui partageant mon envie. La porte d'entrée claqua. C'était mon père qui était enfin rentré. J'aurai parié qu'il était allé voir Jake afin d'être totalement rassuré. C'était tout Charlie ça. Bien que l'envie nous démangeait d'aller plus loin, nous restâmes enlacés tout le reste de la nuit.

06 : 30

Le lendemain matin.

Le jour s'était déjà levé tout comme mon petit ami qui était assis devant la fenêtre me tournant le dos. Mes paupières avaient encore du mal à rester ouvertes. Il paraissait recroquevillé sur lui même avec la manche droite de son pull retroussée.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Rien ! Rendors toi ce n'est pas encore l'heure, me répondit-il sèchement.

N'étant pas satisfaite de sa réponse, je le rejoins pour voir ce qu'il manigançait. Il tenait une aiguille enfoncée dans son avant bras. Il se faisait une injection !

En une seconde, j'avais eu l'impression de voir un étranger devant moi. Où était cet homme que j'avais abandonné hier soir avant mon sommeil. Il portait des cernes sur son beau visage. La barbe naissante qui le rendait si sexy habituellement lui donner un air agressif ce matin. Son sourire s'était effacé pour laisser place à une mine de déterré. Il avait le teint blanc et les cheveux ternes.

- Je ne veux pas de ça ici. Tu connais le passé de ma famille, mon père non plus n'acceptera jamais ça sous son toit. Nous ne voulons pas de drogues.

- Je ne me drogue pas, hurla t-il.

Heureusement que mon père a sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée auquel cas il aurait rappliqué ici en moins de temps que nous aurions pu imaginer.

- Edward rentres chez toi, il vaut mieux pour nous deux. Ta famille saura mieux quoi..

- Je te jure Bella, je ne me drogue pas, me supplia t-il de ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Expliques moi alors !

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur.

Je fus surprise de voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il était démuni, dépassé parce qu'il venait de faire. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas le laisser comme ça. Bien que la vue de cette scène me révulsa, je courus dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous

- C'est moi, excuses moi, mais si je pouvais je te dirai tout.

- BELLA !

La porte s'était ouverte brusquement. C'était Jake qui était monté jusqu'à ma chambre sûrement suite aux cris d'Edward quelques minutes auparavant. J'en avais presque oublié qu'il avait dormit sous ma chambre toute la nuit.

- Jake ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je crois que je peux te retourner la question ! Je peux savoir pourquoi il est là lui ? En le montrant de la tête. Et pourquoi tu es en petite tenue ?

Au même moment, je venais de réaliser que j'étais encore en petite nuisette devant eux.

- Je vais me changer de suite mais vous, en les désignant du doigt, ne bougez pas.

Au moment de revenir dans la chambre, il ne restait plus que mon meilleur ami. Edward était parti en prenant soin de récupérer toutes ses affaires.

- Où es-il?

- Il ne t'importunera plus à présent. Nous pouvons être heureux tous les deux maintenant, il m'attrapa le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Lui demandais-je en le repoussant et en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre vérifiant que sa voiture était toujours garée dans son allée.

- Rien que la vérité. Qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi, qu'il ferait bien de retourner d'où il venait. Qu'il pouvait nous laisser vivre tous les deux et que ce que nous avons partagé étais très fort... Que tu avais voulu faire l'amour avec moi la nuit dernière.

Je m'approchais de Jake et mon seul désir à ce moment là était de le gifler pour lui exprimer ma colère envers ce qu'il venait de faire à mon petit ami.

- Jacob, je t'aime beaucoup. Il souriait de victoire. Mais j'ai réalisé cette nuit que c'était avec Edward que je voulais faire ma vie.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, ce qu'on a fait hier pour toi c'était quoi ?Sans importance ? Tu voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec ton meilleur ami ?

- Pas du tout mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je tiens à notre amitié. En revanche, je ne pourrais pas continuer si tu m'évites à présent.

- A ce que je vois tu n'as toujours pas entendu les rumeurs au sujet de l'autre.

- Non et j'aimerai fortement que tu m'en parles maintenant, l'attirant vers mon lit pour s'asseoir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : _**Colère**_

_**Je veux tout savoir**_

_**Ton bien aimé ne t'a rien dit ? C'est étonnant de sa part, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de secrets ! **_Dit-il d'un air arrogant.

_**Jacob ce n'est pas le sujet. Racontes moi tout si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche.**_

_**Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu souhaitais savoir ce ne serait pas par moi. J'ai beau le détester, je ne veux pas être dans l'histoire.**_

_**D'une certaine manière tu en fais parti.**_

_**Débrouilles toi, tu es grande à présent. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras tous les arguments pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Du moins, tu devrais les trouver rapidement si tu veux un conseil d'ami !**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Il me fit signe non de la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre.

_**On se voit tout à l'heure ma belle.**_

Puis disparut dans le couloir.

Que voulait-il dire par « rapidement » ? Est-ce qu'Edward avait déjà l'intention de repartir ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu parler de toutes ces rumeurs le concernant ?

Je pris mon oreiller et le balança à travers la pièce. Cela m'agaçait au plus haut point à présent.

Je devais me rendre de suite chez Edward.

Sa porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Je la poussais de ma main droite. Il était à quelques pas de moi dans le canapé. Il était allongé, un bébé recroquevillé sur lui. Son bébé. Sa fille.

Cette scène était très belle et pendant un instant m'apaisa. La maison était calme. Tout le monde dormait encore à cette heure. J'avançai. Ce n'était pas la première fois et pourtant j'avais l'impression de découvrir cette grande pièce, dans laquelle les propriétaires nous invitèrent lorsque j'étais toute petite.

Je m'approchais doucement et m'asseyais sur la petite table du salon installée face au canapé. Je voulais garder en mémoire cette image d'Edward que je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir. Comment ce père pouvait-il se droguer ? Je n'arrivais pas à faire la relation entre ces deux personnes.

Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus qui me fixèrent.

_**Re bonjour**_, lui dis-je

Il me souriait et posa sa main sur la mienne. Lentement, il se releva pour remettre Renesmée dans son lit. Je l'attendis patiemment dans le salon en regardant les photos sur la cheminée. Toute la famille y était exposée, ainsi qu'Edward en enfant star adulée par son équipe après la victoire du match de fin d'année.

A son retour, il plaça ses deux bras tout autour de moi.

_**Re bonjour**_, me chuchota t-il à mon oreille. _**Ca te dit d'aller te promener un peu ?**_

_**Avec toi ? J'irai partout !**_

_**Parfait, on va déjà se contenter du quartier pour commencer,**_ dit-il en souriant.

Par galanterie, il ouvrit la porte et me fit sortir la première. Puis me tint par la main.

_**Je crois que je te dois énormément de réponses.**_

_**Es-tu prêt à y répondre ?**_

_**Prêt ? je ne sais pas, mais je te le dois. Je te dirai tout.**_

_**Dis moi ce que tu me caches. Pourquoi t'es tu fait une piqûre ce matin ?**_

Il s'installa sur un banc avant de me répondre et m'invita à en faire autant.

_**- En fait Bella. Il y a deux ans maintenant, j'ai appris que j'avais une maladie incurable au cœur et qu'il me restait quelques années à vivre à moins d'obtenir une transplantation. **_

Il regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux fixant un point pour s'interdire de sombrer dans la tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, l'homme que j'aimais aller me quitter bientôt. Mes larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler et j'avais du mal à les arrêter.

- _**J'ai rencontré Tanya, la mère de Renesmée lors de mon périple au Canada, quelques jours après. Nous nous sommes attachés l'un à l'autre tout comme Jake est à toi. Et après une soirée bien arrosée … Voilà ce qui est arrivé. **_(Pause)**_. Elle m'annonça 3 mois après qu'elle était enceinte. Au même moment où elle apprit qu'elle aussi était tombée malade. Elle n'a pas eu la même chance que moi puisqu'elle est morte à la naissance de notre fille. Bien que je considérais Tanya plus comme une amie je ne me voyais pas laisser ma fille aux bras de services sociaux._**

Il s'arrêta un moment.

_**- Mais il faut être honnête, je ne serai pas éternel. Il fallait bien trouver une famille qui s'occuperait d'elle et en qui j'aurais entièrement confiance. De là, mon oncle et sa femme se portèrent de suite volontaires. Je leur en suis complètement reconnaissant et ne me fais aucun souci sur l'éducation qu'ils lui apporteront. Ils étaient comme des parents pour moi pendant mon enfance.**_

Je le laissais parler. De toute manière, il m'était impossible de sortir un mot. J'essuyais continuellement mes larmes avec la manche de mon pull.

_**- L'injection que tu m'as vu faire ce matin, me permet de gagner quelques jours, quelques heures contre cette prédilection. Il esquissa un sourire. Tu dois aussi te demander pourquoi j'arrive à savoir certaines choses !**_

Je fis oui de la tête.

_**Ma mère avait un don de voyance et je crois qu'elle me l'a transmit. C'était une anglaise, originaire de Londres. Elle habitait une grande maison avec mon père et mes deux grands frères : Jasper et Emmett. Pendant que mon père travaillait, elle les élevait et recevait les femmes en quêtent de leur avenir. Le jour où ils apprirent qu'elle m'attendait, mon père acquit une mutation d'où ils décidèrent d'emménager par ici. Je vois très souvent ce que les gens peuvent penser ou leurs décisions. J'avais vu que Jacob était dans le garage et aussi ce que vous alliez y faire quelques minutes plus tard. Pas besoin de t'excuser à nouveau**_, me coupa t-il en voyant que j'allais parler**_, comme je t'ai déjà dit je ne suis pas éternel et je ne cherche que ton bonheur Bella. Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour. Laisser l'autre vivre son bonheur. En te voyant par la fenêtre le premier jour, j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Mais la colère avait pris le dessus. Pourquoi fallait-il que je te rencontre seulement maintenant ? Du premier regard, j'ai compris que nous c'était une évidence. Il était difficile pour moi de me laisser aller envers toi. Je t'ai observé pendant ces deux jours. Tu étais vraiment adorable et par égoïsme, je voulais connaître le bonheur d'être à tes côtés. Tu es d'une gentillesse et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Plus je te regarde et plus je me dis que je ne te mérite pas._**

Sur ses dernières paroles, je lui attrapais son visage et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Mes larmes coulèrent à flots. C'était un mélange de bonheur, d'avoir cet homme dans mes bras et de tristesse, de savoir que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir à moi pendant longtemps. Quelques fussent ces rumeurs, les personnes qui les faisaient courir ne méritaient pas l'attention d'Edward.

_**Je t'aime, **_lui murmurai-je.

_**Idem, **_me répondit-il en me souriant.

_**On trouvera une greffe.**_

_**Ce n'est pas évident et je préfère me préparer au cas contraire. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste tu sais.**_

_**Tout ce qui peut me séparer de toi me rendra toujours triste ou en colère.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : _**Sage décision**_

7 :35

Bien que ma seule envie était de rester avec mon petit ami, il était temps pour nous deux de nous préparer pour le lycée.

Nous marchions main dans la main quand nous nous rendîmes compte qu'Alice et Charlie étaient plus qu'entrain de bavarder sur le perron de ma maison. On pouvait presque deviner cupidon au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au comportement de mon père, elle représentait plus qu'une conquête d'un jour. Avec toute cette histoire j'avais complètement oublié leur penchant naissant l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de la sœur d'Edward? Je ne m'en sentis pas du tout offensée par cette liaison avec mon père, malgré l'écart d'âge. Tout ce qui m'importait, était le bonheur de mon père. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent, ils s'écartèrent en souriant comme des ados.

_**- Pas la peine de vous cacher, ça fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau heureux papa,**___lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Edward n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche ils avaient l'air d'en avoir déjà parlé avec Alice.

_**- Bon on doit vous laisser, on va arriver en retard au lycée.**_

_**- Ok ma chérie passes une bonne journée**_

_**- Toi aussi.**_

Il m'embrassa sur mon front, notre petit rituel.

7 :55

J'errais dans les couloirs du bâtiment Est, lorsqu'on m'interpella.

_**« - Isabella ?**_

C'était le professeur Banner.

_**- Oui Monsieur Banner ?**_

_**- Isabella, as-tu pris ta décision pour le stage ? Qu'en pense ton père ?**_

Avec tout ça, je l'avais complètement oublié !

_**- Euh … En fait, il en est ravi mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision définitive.**_

- Bella, je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider mais seulement les 100 meilleurs élèves du pays sont pris dans ces stages. Pour ton avenir, il serait indispensable.

_**- Elle s'y inscrit M. Banner, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle me l'a encore dit ce matin.**_

C'était mon meilleur ami qui parlait derrière moi.

- Parfait, tu as voulu me faire peur. Sacrée Isabella ! Je ne perds pas de temps alors je vais envoyer un mail de confirmation. A tout à l'heure. Isabella, Jacob.

_**- Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Je..**_

_**Tu en meures d'envie, **_d'un autre côté il n'avait pas tord_**, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites ainsi.**_

_**Mais c'est différent maintenant. Je ne suis plus toute seule maintenant. J'aimerais ne pas perdre de temps à aller à ce stage loin d'ici. Loin de lui.**_

_**Je vois ! Il t'a tout dit et apparemment ces rumeurs sont bien vraies. Ce n'est pas un homme pour toi, **_enchaîna t-il_**. Alors que moi je suis là, je serai toujours là. On pourrait se marier, avoir des enfants. On ira habiter où tu voudras. **_

Sa voix s'adoucissait_**. **_

- On prendra un chien, une maison avec un grand jardin. De la véranda nous regarderons nos enfants gambader.

Il s'approcha plus près de moi afin de tenir mon visage entre ses deux mains.

_**Tu auras une vie heureuse avec moi, Bella.**_

Puis déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. L'idée de passer une longue et heureuse vie me ravit. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, l'image d'Edward s'éloignant de moi me fit redescendre de mon petit nuage.

Jake, STP, tu ne me facilites rien … Je dois aller en cours et toi aussi.

Je te laisse y réfléchir, il m'embrassa la paume de ma main tel un gentleman et prit la direction opposée du couloir. »

Je restais là alors que les élèves se précipitaient autour de moi pour regagner leur salle. En quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que moi. Debout, dans ce long couloir blanc. Le temps défilait devant moi tel le vent caressant les feuilles d'un vieux chêne. Je les aimais tous les deux mais je ne pouvais pas les avoir à moi de la même manière. Il fallait faire un choix entre l'amour, le pur, le vrai et l'amitié passionnée. Entre le futur certain et incertain. Il était sûr qu'en faisant un choix, j'allais automatiquement décevoir l'un des deux. Edward est très malade mais je crois en la chance, en la destinée. Il trouvera un donneur compatible avec lui. Il le mérite, il est le plus digne des hommes. Droit, passionné et gentil. Voilà tout ce qu'il était. Jake est un merveilleux ami. Un homme sur qui on peut compter, qui vous accompagne dans la joie et la tristesse. C'est un très bel homme, sûr de lui. Tout lui réussira, il a un avenir prometteur. J'avais beau comparé l'un à l'autre, la solution ne me vint pas. Hier soir j'étais sûre de mon choix et ce matin tout est bouleversé. Comment nous rendre heureux tous les trois. Tandis que la cloche sonna pour le deuxième cours les élèves sortaient promptement de leur salle avec des airs plus ou moins heureux. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester au lycée aujourd'hui. Je regagnais ma voiture sur le parking puis pris la route du sud. La gymnopédie d'Erik Satie envahissait l'habitacle. Le soleil était très haut pour cette heure. Le ciel était bleu et les nuages absents. La voiture avait l'air de reconnaître le chemin. Après quelques minutes de trajet je me retrouvais dans le plus bel endroit de Los Angeles. Le parc d'Edward. J'y passais le reste de la journée allongée sur le sable fin qui le bordait. Je me reposais au rythme des chants des oiseaux lorsque j'entendis des pas. Je n'étais plus seule quelqu'un m'avait rejoint pire m'avait suivit.

« - Bella ?

En me relevant, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Jake. Il m'avait bel et bien suivit avec sa moto.

Jake ?

C'était dur à te suivre dis donc !

Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire non plus.

Ouh doucement, rattrapes les chiens.

On se mit à rigoler.

Que fais-tu là ?

En fait, je suis venu m'excuser. Je sais que je te pose énormément de problèmes en ce moment. Mais je voulais que tu prennes conscience de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu n'es pas qu'une simple amie à mes yeux.

Je crois que je m'en suis rendue compte en effet !

Bien … C'est beau ici ! Dit-il pour changer de discussion. Comment connais-tu ce coin ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

Parce que pour moi aussi c'est tout nouveau. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil avant de prononcer les mots suivants. C'est Edward qui m'a fait découvrir ce merveilleux paysage. J'étais honteuse de n'en avoir pas eu connaissance auparavant.

Tu veux m'en parler ? Reprit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis « son ennemi » que je ne peux plus donner de conseils à ma Bella.

… Il est très malade … Je jouais avec le sable le faisant glisser entre mes doigts. Il était chaud et fin. Cela me faisait penser à un sablier. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Je me jetai dans ses bras versant quelques larmes. Il me serra contre lui. Tel, ce que le Jake d'avant aurait fait pour me consoler.

Je lui en fut totalement reconnaissante.

Ne pleures plus. Il y existe sûrement des moyens pour le sauver.

Il nécessite d'une greffe du cœur. Ce n'est pas rien. Il était penseur et ne dit plus un mot. M'essuyant le visage, je repris. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Officieusement je n'ai pas cours de sports officiellement je suis venu passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie. La journée s'il le faut.

Merci Jake.

De rien … Que vas-tu faire avec ce stage ?

Ma raison me dit d'y aller, mon cœur me dit l'inverse.

Je suis jaloux

Pourquoi ?

Avoir ma petite amie qui renonce à tous ses projets pour moi, me ferait le plus grand des bonheurs.

Tu la trouveras je ne fais pas de soucis pour toi. Et puis il me semble que Jessica est très proche de toi en ce moment.

Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas elle peut l'être elle ne te voit plus beaucoup. Tout comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Je sais … Je replongeais ma main dans le sable. Dis leur que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

T'inquiètes pas, ils le savent déjà.

Je suis fière de t'avoir auprès de moi. Tu m'apaises.

La scène était parfaite. Nous étions assis face à la mer. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Et le silence qui s'était imposé entre nous n'était pas perçu comme un ennemi mais plutôt comme un allier.

-Il va falloir rentrer, ton père va te passer la plus grosse correction de ta vie en apprenant que tu as séché pour la journée.

- Le tien aussi par la même occasion.

Le chemin du retour me parut long. Jake me suivait en moto et me fit des appels de phares au croisement de ma rue pour me dire une nouvelle fois au revoir. J'étais à nouveau seule pour affronter mon avenir. La colère de mon père.

Je descendis de la voiture puis lança un regard vers la maison d'Edward. Je vis de la lumière dans sa chambre, il ne dormait pas encore.

A peine la porte de mon domicile refermée derrière moi, mon père commençait déjà ses réprimandes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : _**Départs**_

Mon père m'interdit de sortir pour la semaine. Bien que je sois la meilleure de la classe, il tenait à ce que j'ai une éducation parfaite. Je le compris entièrement c'est pour cela que je ne le contredisait pas sur ses choix.

Je montais les escaliers qui menaient sur ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte, je vis une ombre que je connaissais bien. Edward. Il était dans le coin de la fenêtre regardant dehors.

Et bien que je fis du bruit en refermant la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner face à moi.

_**Edward ? qu'est –ce que tu as ?**_

_**Assis toi Bella !**_

_**Tu m'inquiètes,**___lui dis-je en l'obéissant.

_**J'ai pris la décision de partir ce soir.**_

_**De quoi ? Tu ne peux pas ! Et moi ? Et nous ?**_

_**Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et j'en prends malheureusement le chemin.**_

_**C'est en me quittant que tu le feras figures toi ! On trouvera une greffe j'en suis sûre.**_

Il s'approcha de moi.

_**Justement j'ai eu des nouvelles je suis mal placé sur la liste d'attente. Et mes jours de survie s'amenuisent.**_

_**Je ne veux pas ! **_

_**Je suis désolé.**_

Ce fut comme un coup de massue. Le matin même il me jurait qu'il m'aimait et maintenant il voulait me quitter. Il partit de ma chambre sans se retourner, me laissant à mes propres sanglots. Je pris le téléphone. Je devais en parler à quelqu'un.

_**Allo ?**_

_**Jake ! C'est Bella**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures tu ?**_

_**Il part ce soir….**_

_**Ne bouges pas j'arrive.**_

5 minutes plus tard comme promis Jacob se trouvait sous ma fenêtre et me montra le garage du doigt . Mon père était parti se coucher tôt, ce fut donc facile pour moi d'aller le rejoindre. A peine arrivée dans la pièce, je sautais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

Il attendit que je prenne la parole.

_**- Jake, il part ce soir !**_

_**Pourquoi ce soir ?**_

_**Il ne veut pas me rendre triste mais c'est peine perdue … c'est déjà fait. **_

On entendit une voiture quitter l'allée. C'était lui.

Il était 22 :30 et sa voiture grise s'enfonçait dans la nuit.

_**Non !**_

_**L.A. restes là !**_

Jake me regardait et comprenait ma souffrance. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains. Comme à l'habitude elles étaient chaudes et douces. C'était mon Jacob. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres humides et glissa un bout de papier dans ma main droite avant de sauter sur sa moto pour filer dans la direction de mon petit ami.

_**« - Je le fais pour toi. Je t'aime »**_ Avait-il dit. Ces derniers mots.

Je me retrouvais maintenant seule sur la route éclairée par les réverbères alignés tout du long. Que voulait faire Jake ? Je n'eus pas assez de temps pour y réfléchir. Mon père était sur le pas de la porte. Les cris et les moteurs l'avaient réveillé.

_**Que se passe t-il Bella ?**_

_**Papa. **_Je courus dans ses bras.

A la vue de mon visage couvert de larmes, mon père me serra fort et passa outre la punition qu'il avait en quelques secondes imaginé.

_**Viens ! tu vas boire un peu d'eau avant de me raconter le souci.**_

Il me fit couler un grand verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite. Il était une vraie maman poule quand il s'y mettait. Mais j'adorais ça.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Depuis quelques jours je ne te reconnais plus !**_

_**Papa Edward est parti ce soir. Il me quitte**_

_**C'est une histoire de cœur ? D'accord je comprends mieux. Tu en trouveras d'au…**_

_**Non papa ! tu ne comprends pas. C'est lui et pas un autre. S'il est parti c'est pour mon bien pour ne pas me rendre triste.**_

_**Je vois qu'il a réussi, **_dit-il pour essayer de me faire rire, mais son coup fut louper puisque ma colère monta.

_**Tu ne le comprends pas ! Il est malade il a besoin d'une greffe du cœur.**_

_**Je sais Alice m'en a déjà parlé.**_

_**Il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre et aucun don à l'horizon.**_

_**Jusque là j'ai compris, je suppose qu'il est parti pour éviter que tu le vois se défraîchir ? Et pourquoi Jake était là ?**_

_**Je l'ai appelé**_

_**Il me semblait t'avoir interdit de le voir pendant deux semaines entières !**_

_**Il m'a donné ça avant de partir, en lui montrant le bout de papier. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu.**_

_**Fais le **_

_**« Bella, je t'ai vu souffrir ces derniers jours comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant et je sais que j'y suis pour beaucoup. Ce que tu m'as offert je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'était intense pour moi. Maintenant, j'ai vu que tu avais fait ton choix, même si je ne suis pas d'accord il me semble inutile de lutter contre l'amour que tu éprouves pour lui. Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour vous. J'ai écrit ce mot et le porte sur moi après la nuit passée avec toi. J'attendais le moment opportun pour te le transmettre. Je fais don de mon cœur … pour toi. Appelles vite les pompiers, ne perds pas de temps il en a besoin. Il compte sur toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé depuis le premier jour de maternelle et je t'aimerai toujours. Ton Jake. » Papa il va commettre une bêtise. **_

_**Prends ton manteau, cette histoire va beaucoup trop loin. Par où sont-ils allés ?**_

_**Vers le sud !**_

_**Préviens les pompiers on ne sait jamais.**_

J'obéis sans crier gare. La situation était entrain de me lâcher des mains. J'avais amplement besoin de mon père.

_**Alors comme ça vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?**_

Je rougis.

_**Montes dans la voiture, je dois aller chercher quelqu'un.**_

Une minute plus tard, il revint accompagné d'Alice. Un regard suffisait pour que l'on sache ce que l'autre ressentait. Elle était apeurée tout comme moi.

_**Alice ! Par où ?**_

_**Diriges toi vers Santa Monica.**_

Je regardais mon père je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passait .

_**Euh … Alice est comme Edward elle voit certaines choses. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de nous accompagner elle sera d'une grande aide.**_

_**Tu vois l'avenir aussi ?**_

_**Oui, moins qu'Edward mais maman a du me le transmettre aussi.**_

_**Sais tu ce qui va se passer pour Jake ?**_

Elle me regarda sans prononcer un mot. Pas besoin d'expliquer je compris que Jake aller être victime d'un grave accident. Pour Edward. Pour moi. Pour mon bonheur. Il allait sacrifier sa vie, son bonheur. Son cœur.

_**Papa fonces !**_

_**Tout ce que je vois c'est que ton ami est parti retrouver mon frère. Je pense qu'il cherche à l'arrêter dans sa course.**_

Alice nous indiqua encore deux endroits à suivre avant que l'on tombe sur des camions de pompiers.

La catastrophe était arrivée. J'aperçus sur le côté la voiture d'Edward et … des bribes de sa moto. Elle était en miettes. Les gyrophares clignotaient à fières allures et les policiers commençaient à barricader le lieu du crime. A cette vue, mes sanglots me reprirent. Seulement cette fois ci, un simple câlin de mon père ne suffirait pas.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : _**Terrible attente**_

Mon père m'obligea à rester dans la voiture. Malgré mon envie mes jambes n'auraient pas pu soutenir mon poids. Je n'avais aucune force.

L'image que j'avais devant moi se figea dans mon esprit.

Charlie et Alice étaient partis parler à ce qui semblait être le chef des pompiers. Je les voyais faire des gestes, sûrement afin d'imaginer la scène.

Où étaient-ils ? Mes yeux balayaient l'endroit de long en large pour essayer de repérer l'un de mes deux amis. J'ouvris la portière puis avança vers l'épave de la moto. Le choc avait dû être très violent. Je supposais que la moto avant foncé dans la voiture d'Edward.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je fus surprise de le voir.

_**Edward ! Je suis soulagée de te voir. **_Mes larmes coulèrent à flots.

_**J'ai essayé de l'éviter mais il s'est jeté sous mes roues.**_

_**Il est ?…**_

_**Non enfin … je ne crois pas ça fait cinq minutes qu'il a été emmené par l'ambulance**_

Je l'enlaçais de toutes mes forces.

- _**On ne doit pas tarder, ils tiennent absolument à m'y emmener,**___dit-il en montrant ses sauveteurs de la tête.

_**Tu n'as rien ?**_

_**Non t'inquiètes pas, plus choqué que blessé.**_

_**Monsieur, vous pouvez nous suivre SVP ?**_

Un ambulancier s'était approché de nous.

_**Je veux vous accompagner !**_

_**Bella, restes avec ton père.**_

_**Certainement pas ! Il a fait ça pour toi à cause de moi. Je dois être à son chevet. C'est mon devoir, je l'aime.**_

_**Bon d'accord mais ne perdez pas de temps Melle !**_

_**Juste le temps de prévenir mon père.**_

Nous arrivâmes en 6 minutes 23 plus tard aux urgences. Après plusieurs visages différents et plusieurs dizaines de minutes, une infirmière m'indiqua la chambre de Jake. Il était encore là. Parmi nous. Pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas mais j'avançais vers lui.

Il était étendu sur ce lit, endormi. Arborant malgré lui son beau torse nu tout bronzé. Il était relié à différentes machines. Cette scène me donna des frissons. Un son de doux battements de cœur en jaillit. Il vivait. C'est tout ce qui importait.

Il portait différents bandages aux bras, aux jambes et à la tête. Je vins lui tenir la main lorsqu'une infirmière entra.

_**Oh excusez moi, je ne vous avez pas vue entrer.**_

Je plissai mes lèvres pour esquisser un sourire.

_**- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**_

_**- Faites !**_

Après un silence.

_**Votre petit ami a vraiment eu de la chance. Nous l'avons sauvé in extremis. Il est arrivé à temps… Vous faites un très joli couple si je puis me permettre.**_

Dans cette dernière phrase, on pouvait sentir de la jalousie. Elle était jeune et devait tout juste sortir de l'école. C'était une très belle femme et je suis sûre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir de mal à trouver chaussure à son pied.

A ces mots « petit ami », je répondis.

_**- Oui, merci**_

Pourquoi oui ? On est officiellement meilleurs amis non pas fiancés. Ce qu'il a fait ce soir est tout de même la meilleure preuve d'amour que l'on m'avait faite… J'espère que de là où il est, il ne m'a pas entendu prononcer ces mots sinon il saura me le ressortir.

Je pris à nouveau sa main des deux miennes, quand l'infirmière quitta la pièce.

_**Jacob ? Jake, tu m'entends ?**_

Il était si paisible. L'infirmière qui m'avait indiqué sa chambre m'avait annoncé qu'il avait été placé dans un coma artificiel suite au traumatisme qu'il avait eu. Elle m'avait bien expliqué que ce ne serait que temporaire. Je priai haut et fort pour qu'il puisse se réveiller le plus tôt possible. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir dans le fauteuil placé à côté de lui, Edward me réveilla d'une caresse de sa longue main.

_**Bella réveilles toi,**___chuchota t-il comme pour ne pas réveiller le blesser.

_**Quoi ? Euh ça fait longtemps que je suis là ?**_

_**Non peut être 1h30mn je ne saurais te dire. Je vais te raccompagner tu as besoin de dormir et les infirmières ont pour ordre de nous prévenir dès qu'il se réveillera. Jour et nuit. Je leur ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone.**_

_**Tu es un amour. Te l'ai-je déjà dit ?**_

_**Euh sûrement mais je ne m'en lasserai jamais.**_

_**J'aimerai réellement qu'il se réveille au plus vite.**_

_**Crois moi, moi aussi.**_

Je me dirigeais pour la dernière fois de la journée vers mon meilleur ami pour lui embrasser le front et lui dire doucement que je l'aimais. Pour la vie.

_**- Je reviens demain c'est promis. Tu auras intérêt à ouvrir les yeux garçon !**_

…

_**Je vais conduire,**___dis-je à Edward sur le parking de l'hôpital en essayant de lui prendre les clés.

_**Certainement pas !**_

_**C'est toi qui a eu un accident il y a si peu, pas moi**_

_**Tu as été aussi choquée voire même plus que moi par cet événement. Donc JE conduis.**_

Il m'embrassa dans mon cou.

_**J'abdique. De toute façon je n'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir. Je risquerai peut être plus à en provoquer un autre.**_

_**Je ne voudrais pas te voir blesser mon cœur tu es beaucoup trop importante pour moi.**_

C'était la première fois qu'il me surnommait ainsi, cela parut tout naturel. Pour moi aussi tu es tellement important si tu savais. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer jusqu'à mes lèvres. Depuis quand ne l'avais-je pas embrasser ? Cela me parut une éternité. Ca m'avait manqué. Il était tendre et je perçus une de mes larmes couler sur ma joue. Enfin … je croyais au début.

C'était lui qui au rythme de notre échange pleurait. Sa langue était agréable comme elle l'avait toujours été. Il savait comment faire fondre une fille. Je n'avais qu'une envie qu'on aille de suite dans ma chambre.

_**On rentre ? **_Dit-il en cachant son visage humide.

_**D'accord, je te suis.**_

Il m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture d'alice qui avait eu le temps avec mon père de faire les allers retours.

_**Merci**_

_**A ton service.**_

Tout le long du chemin il me tint la main. En repensant à la journée, je venais de remarquer que depuis qu'il était venu dans la chambre me chercher on ne se lâchait plus. Je devais réellement tenir à lui comme lui tenait à moi.

Arrivés devant la maison, il m'ouvrit à nouveau la portière puis m'aida à sortir. En me voyant tituber par la fatigue, il décida de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre. Bien que cette vision me fit plutôt penser à la scène où après le mariage l'homme porte sa femme pour rentrer chez eux, je me laissais faire. J'étais tellement fatiguée et pourtant grandement envie de lui, de son corps, des ses mains sur le mien.

_**- Restes avec moi ce soir.**_

_**Avec plaisir. Reposes toi maintenant tu en as grand besoin,**___dit-il en m'allongeant sur le lit le plus délicatement possible. Il me dressa une couverture sur moi puis s'installa à côté de moi.

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Idem.**_

Je m'endormis en quelques secondes malgré moi, en gardant en mémoire les visages de mon meilleur ami allongé seul dans cette chambre et celui de mon prince charmant qui était étendu à côté de moi.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : _**Toute la nuit rien que pour nous**_

2 :10

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je sortais d'un cauchemar, Edward et Jacob venaient d'avoir un accident. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de mon front. Il faisait chaud à nouveau ce soir. Je balayais la pièce du regard puis vit mon petit ami endormi sur mon côté droit. C'est alors que je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai faillit perdre il n'y a que quelques heures de ça les deux êtres les plus chers à mes yeux.

Je me rallongeais près de lui. Tout en le scrutant des yeux je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser ses joues. Il était beau. Tel un ange. C'était mon ange. J'aurai voulu qu'il se réveille à son tour pour l'embrasser à n'en plus finir.

Soudain, il leva les paupières laissant place à ses beaux yeux bleus. Mon vœu fut exaucé.

_**Désolée**_

_**Pas grave…. Tu n'arrives plus à dormir ? Il est tôt pourtant.**_

_**J'ai fait un cauchemar **_

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi il comprit de suite.

_**Tout ira bien, **_me rassura t-il

_**Tu as vu quelque chose ?**_

_**Non pas cette fois, sinon crois moi j'aurais tout fait pour éviter cette catastrophe … J'ai vu ta peine hier soir et je ferai tout pour empêcher de la revoir à nouveau dans tes yeux.**_

Il me caressa ma joue, mon cou puis mon dos. Je sentis le désir monter en moi. Ce soir il était à moi, qu'à moi. Je sautais sur ses lèvres. Tel un lion sur sa proie. J'en avais envie et lui aussi. Je le sentais. Malgré sa maladie, je le voulais en moi pour toute la vie.

_**Bella, non … On ne peut pas,**_ me dit-il en me tirant légèrement en arrière par les cheveux.

_**Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie et moi aussi.**_

_**Ce n'est pas si simple, je ne voudrais pas que tu soies malade aussi.**_

_**Edward tu ne pourras pas me protéger de la mort. Si c'est écrit dans mon destin on ne pourra pas aller à son encontre. Et puis, j'ai des préservatifs dans le tiroir.**_

Il rigola.

_**En plus tu n'as aucune certitude de lui avoir transmis quoique ce soit. Ca se trouve elle est morte d'autre chose, c'est toi qui l'a supposé. Edward, j'ai envie de toi et tu ne me feras jamais changer d'avis.**_

Je me hâtais de lui déposer des baisers partout sur son visage puis me mis à califourchon sur lui.

_**Moi aussi j'en ai terriblement envie.**_

Il plaça ses deux mains sur mes hanches puis remonta doucement le long de mon corps.

Il me regarda quelques secondes puis se releva pour être à deux centimètres de mon visage. Il commença à dégrafer mon corsage en prenant grand soin de prendre son temps. Comme s'il voulait graver à jamais ce moment. Notre première fois. Chaque secondes pour lui étaient vitales. Il posa ses deux mains sous le vêtement et les plaça sur mes épaules pour aider le tissu à glisser sur le lit. Ces mains étaient douces et chaudes. De son index droit, il dessina les courbes de mon bras. Son toucher était devenu brûlant, telle la passion qui se créait entre nous. A mon tour, je dirigeais mes mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Il vint à mon aide pour l'ôter. Il était merveilleux. Ses vêtements quotidiens cachaient en lui ce corps d'athlète qu'il affichait là devant moi. Mes mains caressèrent ses muscles devenus le centre de mon attention à cet instant. Il du le comprendre puisqu'il me souriait.

_**Je n'aurais jamais douté que …**_

_**Je sois musclé ? Ca arrive parfois ! je n'en ai pas que dans la tête.**_

Il cessa de rigoler et reprit notre échange sensuel. Tout était romantique dans sa façon de faire. C'était le premier homme avec qui je ressentais ses émotions.

Il m'allongea sur le lit puis se positionna sur moi. Tout comme Jake il évita de porter tout son poids sur mon corps.

_**Bella. Je veux que ça te soit mémorable … tu es vraiment magnifique.**_

Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui puis l'embrassa dans un enchaînement fougueux. Nos langues s'entremêlaient. Il fit monter en moi l'attrait en léchant les gouttelettes qui s'étaient formées dans mon cou. Sa main gauche se promena jusqu'à ma cuisse qu'il fit remonter au dessus de lui. Il se frotta à moi, je pouvais sentir à travers son jean son envie. Il continua les préliminaires en caressant ma poitrine. De sa main, il souleva mon torse pour que de l'autre il puisse détacher mon soutien gorge. Après s'être débarrasser de lui, il taquina du bout de sa langue mon téton puis remonta jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla. Je devenais folle et commença à lui ouvrir son jean pour accélérer la cadence. Il rattrapa ma main puis la plaça au dessus de ma tête et en fit autant pour la deuxième. J'étais maintenue, je ne pouvais que subir ce qu'il allait me faire.

_**Doucement on a tout le temps**_, vint-il me chuchoter à l'oreille.

_**Je ne peux plus attendre Edward**_

_**Il va falloir. Je ne veux pas faire de ce moment juste un « coup ». Tu me comprends ?**_

_**Oui**_

Il recommença délicatement à déboutonner mon pantalon laissant apparaître ma petite culotte sur laquelle il y déposa des baisers. J'en pouvais plus, il me faisait languir tel un enfant attendant son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il l'enleva jambe par jambe tout en faisant courir ses mains sur ces dernières. Heureusement j'avais eu le temps avant hier de m'épiler. Ressaisis toi Bella !

Il fit face maintenant à ma nudité qu'il médita scrupuleusement avant de se déshabiller entièrement. Il ressemblait à un apollon avec ses cheveux en bataille et une légère barbe de deux jours. Je le mis sur le dos puis plaça mes jambes de chaque côtés de ses flancs. Nos corps s'adonnèrent au rythme d'une valse de caresses.

Après plusieurs hésitations, il me pénétra en douceur puis plus violemment.

C'était la deuxième fois que je faisais l'Amour avec un grand « A». La première était hier avec mon meilleur ami. Avec Edward, c'était beaucoup plus long, plus passionné, plus langoureux. Je voulais faire ma vie avec lui, pour l'éternité

_**Stop Bella !**___dit-il, me sortant de mes pensées

_**Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_

_**Je suis fatigué.**_

_**Désolée ! Je n'y avais pas songé.**_

_**T'inquiètes pas si je pouvais je continuerai sans fin…mais pour l'instant…. Tu sais c'est la première fois que je vis toutes ces émotions. Tu es vraiment merveilleuse. Tu es ma merveilleuse.**_

_**Pour moi aussi cela a été parfait. C'était encore plus fort que mes espérances.**_

_**Il est déjà 6h30 tu te rends compte ? Il va falloir se préparer si tu souhaites passer le voir avant.**_

_**Merci, je me dépêche. Lui volant un baiser au passage.**_

Je passais son tee-shirt rapidement puis me retrouva devant le miroir de la salle de bain. J'y voyais une femme heureuse et belle. Tout ce qu'Edward pouvait toucher devenait beau. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux puis secouant la tête et me dis que ce fut une nuit extraordinaire. La plus belle nuit que je passais.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : _**Perdue et retrouvée**_

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, lavée et les cheveux arrangés, j'aperçus mon Edward différent. Il porté sur son visage ce masque si triste que je connaissais au début de notre rencontre. Regrettait-il notre nuit passée ensemble ? Pourtant il m'avait juré le contraire. Je l'aurais senti. Il m'avait désiré c'était indéniable.

_**Ca va ?**_

_**Euh…. Oui oui t'inquiètes pas. Tu es prête ?**_

_**Encore mon sac à préparer et puis c'est bon pour moi.**_

Il évita mon regard, comme s'il voulait éviter de me dire ce qui le tracassait. Et n'affichait dorénavant plus son si beau sourire qui laisser apparaître de charmantes fossettes de chaque côtés de ses lèvres.

On arriva enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital, une demie heure avant les cours pour que je puisse prendre le temps de voir mon ami. Il m'ouvrit la portière puis me prit par l'épaule pour entrer dans l'établissement. Les visites n'étaient pas autorisées avant 8h30 mais avec lui à mes côtés je savais très bien qu'ils me laisseraient passer. Il avait un pouvoir de persuasion très fort. Il s'arrêta puis sorti son portable de sa poche. Un sms venait d'arriver. Son regard était perdu. Il fixait le couloir droit devant lui.

_**Edward ? … Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? …. Edward écoutes moi !**_Le secouai-je_**. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? **_Lui prenant son visage dans mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder. _**C'est ? … Lui ?**_

_**Oui, il …**___Souffla t-il.

Les sanglots montèrent dans ma gorge. Je reculais de quelques pas, puis regardais autour de moi. J'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. De la colère, voilà tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. De la colère envers les médecins, de la colère envers mon meilleur ami et surtout de la colère envers Edward. A son regard, je compris qu'il le savait déjà bien avant. Cela expliquait tout. Pourquoi il avait tant changé ce matin. Il tenait tant à ce que j'y passe. Il l'avait vu faiblir. Je courus vers sa chambre. Espérant le voir à nouveau allongé sur ce lit, un léger drap posé sur lui, qui laissait imaginer ses courbes musclées. En ouvrant, la porte je découvris au contraire une chambre vide, froide, éteinte. Seuls quelques moniteurs étaient encore allumés.

Une infirmière passa, je m'empressais de l'arrêter.

_**Où est Jacob SVP ?**_

_**Melle, ce jeune homme est parti dans le service de réanimation. Il a eu une crise cardiaque il y a peu. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations. Je vous conseille d'attendre dans la salle dédiée. On viendra vous prévenir.**_

Je bus toutes ses paroles. Aucun mot ne m'avait échappé. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

_**Mais il était sauvé pourtant!**_

Mes paroles me donnèrent l'impression d'ameuter tout le quartier seulement elles ne dépassèrent à peine les quelques centimètres qui me séparèrent de mon informatrice. Elle disparut de mon champ de vision que soudain la silhouette d'Edward se dressa droit devant moi. Je le dévisageais alors qu'il s'approcha de moi.

_**Je suis désol..**_

_**Tu peux l'être ! Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?Depuis le sms ? **_

_**Depuis que je t'ai arrêtée ce matin.**_

_**Je comprends maintenant !. Tu as vu quoi ?**_

_**Le sms arriver... Je compris de suite la vision. Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Bella excuses moi je ne voulais pas te faire du ma…**_

_**Arrêtes tes excuses. Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne rien me cacher … J'ai besoin d'air. Je sors d'ici.**_

_**Je t'accompagne**_, en essayant de me rattraper par le bras_**.**_

_**Non ! **_Dis-je en me dégageant.

_**Bella, STP ne me fermes pas ta porte. J'ai besoin de toi. **_Il porta sa main sur sa poitrine. _**Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.**_ Il commença à se courber.

_**Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?… Edward ?Edwaaaaaard ?**_ _**Infirmière !**_

Il était à présent tomber dans mes bras. Sans connaissance.

_**Edward excuses moi. Edward ! Ne fais pas ça, pas maintenant, pas toi non plus. C'est trop tôt.**_

Deux hommes s'approchèrent de moi pour m'aider à le relever suivi de plusieurs personnes médicales venues avec un brancard.

Il emportait sous mes yeux l'homme de ma vie sur ce lit et c'est moi qui l'y avait mis.

J'étais seule à nouveau. Ma pulsation avait atteint l'anormal, des gouttes perlaient le long de mon front. Je respirais durement et commençais à avoir le tournis. Je sentis alors deux mains me retenir, juste avant de perdre l'équilibre. C'était Charlie qui était derrière moi.

_**« - Bella ! **__**Viens**____**t'asseoir**__**.**_

_**Papa**_

_**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**_

_**Papa !**_

_**Je sais, on m'a appelé ce matin, je leur avais dit de me joindre s'il se passait quelque chose. Privilège de travailler ici. Cette nuit ses résultats étaient bons. Ils ont dû chuter après mon départ.**_

Je venais juste de réaliser qu'il portait de larges cernes sous ses yeux.

_**Tu as veillé sur lui toute la nuit ?**_

_**En fait, je suis rentré juste pour vérifier que tu étais là et après j'y suis retourné. Je pouvais bien faire ça pour mon fils d'adoption ! Même si je ne l'affectionne pas particulièrement, je sais qu'il est très important pour toi.**_

_**Merci**_

_**Je sais qu'ils l'ont stabilisé. Il n'y a plus d'inquiètude à avoir.**_

_**Papa !**_

_**Oui ?**_

… _**Edward aussi.**_

_**Comment ça Edward aussi ?**_

_**On s'est disputé et il a eu un malaise juste avant que tu arrives. Il est tombé dans mes bras en se tenant la poitrine. Je m'inquiète vraiment.**_

_**J'ai l'impression que tu les fais tomber comme des mouches. Non non c'était une mauvaise blague excuses moi. Ecoutes si tu veux je vais aller prendre la température. Ne bouges pas, **_dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

_**Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?**_

_**Tu seras mieux ici et je te promets de revenir très rapidement avec des nouvelles.**_

_**Ne me laisses pas … je ne le supporterais pas.**_

_**Promis**_

Les minutes passèrent sans que mon père revienne. Toutes ces émotions m'assomèrent tel que je finis par m'allonger recroquevillée sur mon siège. Ressassant les images des heures passées.

Une main caressa mon épaule, ce qui m'ôta de mon sommeil. Mon père était debout devant moi. Son visage avait l'air détendu.

_**Bella, il te demande.**_

_**Q… qui ?**_

_**Edward t'attend dans sa chambre. Rassures toi, il n'y a eu rien de grave. Il a eu de grosses émotions et beaucoup de fatigue… Dû surement à la nuit passée !**_

Il me regardait d'un air accusateur.

_**- Il devait surement s'inquièter de l'état de votre ami. N'est ce pas ?**_

_**Euh oui surement papa. **_Je me détournais de son regard.

_**Allez je t'attends ici, vas y, j'appellerai ton lycée pour ton absence de la matinée.**_

_**Merci papa. Et …. Pour hier soir**_

_**Non non je ne veux pas entendre ça. On en a déjà parlé … Euh tu es grande et quelqu'un de raisonné. **_

_**Ok**_

Je pressai le pas jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Ma main hésita à clancher la poignée. Une fois dans la pièce, je vis son visage s'illuminer d'un large sourire.

_**Edward !**_

Je courus jusqu'au lit afin de m'allonger à côté de lui. Il émit un petit cri de douleur mais m'enserra encore plus fort contre lui.

_**Je suis désolée.**_

_**Bella ! Tais toi s'il te plait.**_

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Les siennes étaient froides. Je n'avais qu'un désir de les réchauffer.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la mienne. Je voulais te préserver de ce qui allait arriver mais cela n'y a rien changé…

_**J'ai cru que tu allais me quitter pour toujours.**_

_**Où veux tu que j'aille ?**_

_**Où tu veux mais pas sans moi ! Dorénavant, je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle. **_

Il souriait. Ma détermination l'amusa.

_**Je serai toujours là, dans ton cœur…Bella ?**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Euh, j'avais une question très importante à te poser hier soir avant que tu me traines sauvagement sur ton lit.**_

Bien que c'était dit sur une note d'humour, je lui rétorquais.

_**Dis moi. Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire mon cher. Mais vas y je t'écoute c'était laquelle ?**_

_**J'adore la frimousse quand je te taquine.**_

Il m'embrassa la main puis le front.

_**En fait, je t'ai acheté un petit quelque chose mais il faudrait que je me lève pour te le donner.**_

_**Tu veux de l'aide ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises.**_

_**Merci ma petite infirmière.**_

_**Je serai ce que tu voudras.**_

_**En fait … **_Il reprit son sérieux._** Depuis que je t'ai rencontré je voulais te demander….**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Euh Est ce que …**_

_**Vas-y je t'écoute. **_Mon cœur commençait à palpiter très fort. Mon souffle était plus court et mes mains devenaient mouates.__

_**Est ce que.. tu voudrais bien passer le week end avec moi ?J'aimerai t'emmener dans un bel endroit.**_

_**Quoi ? Euh oui bien sûr mais pas avant que tu sois remis. Je t'ai dit que je serai ton ombre dorénavant. Il faudra toutefois le dire à Charlie.**_

_**J'ai quelqu'un qui pourra le persuader au cas où.**_

_**Tu sais que c'est immoral de jouer comme ça avec les sentiments de quelqu'un …. Mais là c'est pour une bonne raison. Je t'aime**_

_**Idem. Plus que tout au monde.**_

A son regard, je compris que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait me demander. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais le sentiment que je le saurai tôt ou tard.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : _**Question réglée**_

J'ouvris les yeux devant de longs rideaux blancs. Une odeur de bonbons se dégageait de tout ce qui m'entourait. Une clarté blanche passait au travers de la petite fenêtre de la pièce. La seule ouverture qui nous séparait du monde extérieur. Le silence était pensant mais après quelques secondes de réflexion tout me revint à la surface. Je me retrouvais à l'hôpital dans les bras d'Edward. Il dormait à point fermé.

Un petit coup d'œil à ma montre.

Il était déjà 10h30 et les infirmières avaient eu la gentillesse de nous laisser une part d'intimité entourés de tous ces appareils médicaux.

Bien que l'idée d'être avec mon petit ami me réjouit, j'étais triste. Nous étions pas seuls dans les locaux. Mon meilleur ami aussi était parmi nous. Blessé par l'accident de voiture la veille au soir.

Je me dégageais des bras chauds et sécurisants de mon petit ami puis me leva de son lit. Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Evitant de faire du bruit je me postais dans ce long couloir blanc, qui fait frissonner tant de familles de blessés, empestant les longues heures d'attentes amplement méprisées.

Jake avait besoin de moi, il voulait donner sa vie pour Edward, pour moi. Mais il était inconcevable de le perdre…je l'aimais trop.

Je parcourus les quelques pas qui me séparaient de sa chambre. Après une hésitation, je toquais à la porte puis enclenchais la poignée. Il était là et souriait à ma vue. Cela me remplit de joie.

« _**- Bel**_

_**- Oh Jake si tu savais ce que tu m'as fait ! **_Tout en me rapprochant de lui.

_**- Ce que je t'ai fait ?**_

_**- Bien sûr idiot !**___Cherchant sa main.

_**- Il me semble que c'est moi qui suis sur un lit d'hôpital et qui a fait une attaque ce matin. Et puis…Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il me semblait mieux pour toi**_, reprenant son sérieux.

_**Je ne t'ai rien demandé et même si tu l'avais fait je ne t'aurai jamais donné mon accord. Je ne vais tout de même pas te décerner une médaille pour avoir mis ta vie en danger. **_Une larme coula sur mon visage.

_**- Hum le contraire m'aurait étonné. **_Il embrassa la paume de ma main puis l'attira sur sa joue.

Ce toucher m'apaisa.

_**- Tu sais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours**_, lui avouais-je

_**- Oui je le sais mais ça ne suffit pas pour moi, j'en veux plus mais avant tout je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Si c'est lui que tu choisis alors je désire te l'offrir.**_ Il posa ma main sur son cœur. _**Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi L.A.**_ (c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé par ce surnom).

_**- Pourquoi compliques-tu tant notre relation ?**_Je m'asseyais sur son lit.

_**- Excuses moi d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, mais c'est incontrôlable.**_

_**- Cela fait longtemps que … ?**_

_**- Depuis toujours. **_Me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_**- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?**_

_**- Parce que je vois ce qu'il représente à tes yeux, je te perds au jour le jour.**_

- Tu ne me perdras jamais. C'est juste que ce que j'éprouve pour toi est bel et bien de l'amour… mais seulement de l'amour fraternel. Je ne peux t'offrir plus Jake, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

_**- Et moi je suis sûr du contraire … ce que nous avons partagé cette nuit là c'est … ?**_

- Ca a été fort bien sûr, je ne peux le nier. Mais je ne veux plus le laisser. Je risque de le perdre tous les jours et ça m'en déchire le cœur. Vous êtes tous les deux très importants pour moi.

_**- Tu le connais depuis peu lui ! Et tu ne sais pas tout de lui.**_

- Ce que je vis avec lui ne s'explique pas. Et toi que sais tu de lui ?

- Il n'est pas l'homme qu'il te faut. Tout le monde le dit.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils disent Jacob ?

- Il est déjà père Bella…et mourant !

- Jusque là tu ne m'apprends rien.

- Ecoutes, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre mais si vraiment tu me faisais confiance tu le quitterais de suite.

- Dis le moi alors !

- (Il n'est pas réel, réveilles toi)

- De quoi ? Sa voix venait d'ailleurs et pourtant ses lèvres avait bougées.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi. Bella, je t'aime

_**- Jake arrêtes tu n'arranges pas les choses là.**_

_**- J'ai envie de toi, **_il s'était assis sur son lit, le drap avait glisser sur ses jambes laissant apparaître son corps d'apollon.

_**- Arrêtes…**_

- Mais si au contraire. Tout est clair, laisses le viens avec moi. Tu me connais, j'ai toujours été là pour toi.

Il s'était rapproché indéniablement de moi.

- Je t'aime.

Il avait une odeur de fraîcheur océanique qui envahissait mon odorat. Son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et son souffle se posa sur mes lèvres. Sa main se promena dans ma chevelure tel qu'il l'avait fait cette nuit là. Jacob était réellement un merveilleux amant. Doux et tendre à la fois. Il était tout ce que j'aurai pu avoir. Mes mains se posèrent timidement sur son torse jusqu'à son visage. Il m'embrassa une première fois, puis une deuxième fois plus langoureusement. Mais au moment de le repousser…

- Bella ?

Je connaissais cette voix.

- Charlie ?

Il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de nos amis. En les voyant, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne leur avais pas parlé. Ils étaient tous les trois debout devant nous, Angela, Jessica et Mike. Je pouvais voir la colère de Jessica voyant notre posture.

_**- Eh Jake t'assures ! **__**Tu risques ta vie et tu te fais la fille. Pas si mal !**_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu veux Mike!**_ Il souriait et paraissait fier de lui.

_**- Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une petite discussion Melle Swan, dans le couloir et tout de suite !**_

_**- Oui papa, bien joué Jake.**_

Charlie sortit de la pièce.

_**- Je le savais que tu en avais encore envie, ne te persuades pas du contraire. Si tu me cherches je suis là.**_

_**- Pas pour le moment merci, j'ai fait une erreur de venir ici, mon petit ami m'attend sagement et moi je suis là avec celui qui veut briser notre couple.**_

_**- Oh là tu emploies les grands mots. Je veux juste te remettre les idées en ordre seulement et te prouver que tu ne te diriges pas dans la bonne direction. Tu seras heureuse avec moi.**_

_**Je le serai avec lui.**_

- Oui et pendant combien de temps ?

Sur ces derniers mots, je me tus et sortis de la chambre à mon tour pour me retrouver face à la colère de mon père.

_**- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Bella ?**_

_**- Papa ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est lui qui…**_

Bien sûr, il est temps que tu m'écoutes Bella. Je ne t'ai jamais conseillé sur tes histoires amoureuses pour éviter toutes gênes mais là Bella tu as vraiment besoin d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Je sais que tu es une fille très intelligente il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Tu apprécies énormément ces deux garçons. Je ne suis pas fou, je sais ce que tu as fait avec chacun d'entre eux. Je veux que tu arrêtes de suite. Fais ton choix maintenant.

Mais c'est tout vu, je suis avec Edward.

Tant mieux mais alors arrêtes de voir Jacob.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un mauvais garçon et Edward ne mérite pas tout ça. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de lui.

- Alice !

- Ne la critiques pas

_**- Surtout pas mais avoues qu'elle parle beaucoup.**_

- Et heureusement parce que si je devais attendre que ce soit de toi je peux toujours attendre. Il me semblait que tu étais heureuse avec notre petit voisin.

- Et c'est le cas c'est juste que Jacob est là et m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je lui ai dit à mîntes reprises que je n'éprouvais que de l'amour fraternel mais ce qu'il a fait hier soir.

- C'était tout à fait irraisonnable.

- Oui c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Edward d'ailleurs il voulait m'emmener en week end.

- Je le sais déjà et c'est d'accord!

- D'accord ? Sans questions ? Sans conseils ?

- Euh en fait moi aussi je pars en week end … avec Alice. Elle m'a proposé de m'emmener à New York avec elle , je compris de suite qu'Edward et Alice avait mijoté quelque chose … et en fait ça tombe bien. Je t'annonce que je voulais lui proposer de vivre avec nous.

- De quoi papa ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Pas du tout jeune fille, tu le comprendras quand tu auras pris un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Il me tapota la tête. Allons rejoindre ton petit ami. Je suis sûr qu'il t'attend.

- Papa ?

- Oui Bella

- On pourrait éviter de lui raconter ce petit accident avec Jake ?

- Comme tu veux de toute façon c'est à toi de le lui dire, il le saura bien un jour ou l'autre.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : _**Recommencement**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Nous étions enfin le week end où Edward allait sortir de l'hôpital, le week end où il allait m'emmener dans ce très bel endroit.

Vendredi.

Ce jour me parut plus long que les autres. Je passais mon temps à penser à lui. Les cours défilèrent sans que je prenne attention à la moindre seconde. Ce soir j'irai le retrouver et le sortir de cet endroit, froid et blanc. Tant d'heures passées à ses côtés sans vraiment en profiter.

16h45

Plus que 15 minutes avant la délivrance.

17h

Il était temps.

A peine arrivée à la maison, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Charlie entra alors que j'étais entrain préparé mon sac hésitant sur chacune des tenues à prendre puisque je ne savais toujours pas où il avait l'intention de m'emmener pendant deux jours. Je crois bien même qu'il a fini par devenu fou me voyant tourner en rond. C'est pour cela qu'il a du appelé du renfort.

Alice avait mis 5 mn avant de frapper à notre porte d'entrée.

Après son baratin du « Fais comme chez toi entres directement. », il l'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre.

« - Salut Bella, je comprends maintenant ce que me disait ton père au téléphone.

_**- Euh mouais**__**, **_essayais-je de prononcer en regardant l'état de la pièce._** Un vrai carnage.**_

_**- Je crois que mon aide viendra à point.**_

_**- Ce ne sera pas de refus. **_Lui dis je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Nous nous étions fort rapprochées durant cette semaine. Edward étant à l'hôpital, il m'était plus facile d'apprendre à la connaître. Nous étions toutes les deux d'un grand réconfort et d'un certain sens elle était comme ma sœur. Enfin, une future belle-mère à qui je dois beaucoup, cela ne m'étonnerait pas de mon père vu comment il la dévorait des yeux.

_**- On commence par quoi ?**_

_**- Laisses moi faire, montres moi ton armoire je vais te faire un petit miracle.**_

_**- Alice**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Merci**_

_**- De rien Bella. Je dois bien ça à ma nouvelle «sœur ».**_

Je rougis sur ces mots.

- Dis moi, sais tu où il veut m'emmener ? Vu qu'il est à l'hôpital c'est toi qui a du préparer tout ça !

_**- Ah ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. J'en suis désolée. Mais si je peux te dire un petit quelque chose c'est que ton en sera émerveillée… Voyons, il va te falloir ça, ça, oh mais ça c'est trop mignon. **_Elle était entrain de faire valser mes vêtements en les accordant afin de trouver la bonne tenue tel un peintre et son pinceau._** Sincèrement Bella, je ne crois pas que tu as conscience d'avoir un véritable trésor par ici.**_

- Euh, non pas du tout mais je te crois, je te fais confiance là dessus. Tu sais je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. Pour moi c'est tout nouveau.

_**- Qu'on t'aide pour t'habiller?**_

_**- Bah en fait tout ça. Tu sais que je suis fille unique. Mais je te considère vraiment comme une sœur.**_

- Moi aussi Bella, je le savais depuis le début que tu serais une grande amie.

- Est-ce que tu vas t'occuper de Renesmée ce week end aussi ?

- Oh oui, elle est trop chou, je l'adore. Tu verras tu l'aimeras comme si c'était ta fille quoique je pense que ce soit déjà fait.. Ca donne vraiment envie.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? Tu serais une merveilleuse mère, je t'ai vue comment tu agis avec elle.

- J'attends le père, tu sais à New york j'étais plus penchée sur mon travail que sur ma vie privée. Mais j'ai appris ici à prendre du temps pour moi et à aimer les autres.

- Enfin surtout Charlie !

- Euh oui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, on a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler.

- Pas de soucis belle-maman. Tu sais que tu es la première qui le rend comme ça.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Amoureux

- Oh merci Bella, moi aussi je crois.

- Vous ressemblez à deux adolescents quand vous êtes ensembles. Mais ça ne me choque pas. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et je suis sûre que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu ne voudrais pas que ton petit ami soit fâché de ton retard ?

_**- Non**_

_**- Et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'en veuille non plus, tu sais qu'il n'est pas toujours évident.**_

_**- Hum oui ça je sais. **_

Après tout juste 21mn, Alice avait fini mon sac. Je n'ai pas vu tout ce qu'elle y avait mis mais je suis sûre que c'est avec un grand goût. Je la remerciais une nouvelle fois puis embrassa mon père avant de partir chercher mon petit ami.

A l'hôpital, il m'attendait à l'accueil et affichait un large sourire.

_**« -Bonjour Bella, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Et moi encore plus.**_

Il m'embrassa.

_**-Edward, est ce que tu m'accorderais quelques minutes à moi avant de partir ?**_

_**- Bien sûr, vas le voir. Mais reviens vite tu n'as que 10 mn !**_

_**- D'accord, je me dépêcherai je veux juste lui dire aurevoir.**_

Je connaissais chaque recoin du couloir et le nombre de pas qui me séparait de sa chambre.

89

Il y avait 89 pas à faire avant d'arriver à sa porte.

De l'autre côté, il y avait mon meilleur ami. Je l'ouvris doucement. Il était entrain de dormir. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

_**« - Salut L.A.**_

- Salut Jake, je croyais que tu dormais.

_**- Je savais que tu allais venir.**_

_**- Ah bon ?**_

_**- Et oui, le nouvel objet de tes désirs est venu plus tôt m'en parler. Peut être pour avoir mon autorisation. Qui sait ?**_

_**- Ne dis pas de mal stp !**_

_**- Nous avons beaucoup parlé tous les deux, ne t'inquiètes pas je n'irai pas le cogner.**_

_**- De quoi avez vous parlé ?**_

_**- Des cours, du temps et même de la bourse !**_

_**- Fais ton malin, et comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?**_

_**- Ils m'ont dit que je pourrais sortir la semaine prochaine. Tous les résultats sont au top.**_

_**- Oh je suis trop contente pour toi.**_

_**- On pourra recommencer à sortir si ça te dit !**_

_**- Jake !**_

_**- Pas de soucis je me suis fait une raison, je crois que je préfère être juste ton meilleur ami que de ne plus jamais revoir ton visage.**_

_**- Merci Jake**_. _**Euh, je me dépêche sinon je vais être en retard. Je voulais juste te dire aurevoir.**_

_**- A bientôt L.A. Penses à moi**_

_**- Je ne ferai que ça ! **_Lui dis-je pour plaisanter.

- Ca je le savais.

Dans son intonation, je sentis que lui ne plaisantait pas.

Je fus de retour sur le parking de l'établissement au bout de 8mn seulement.

J'affichais un large sourire en lui montrant ma montre.

_**- Tu as vu 8mn ! Plus rapide que l'éclair.**_

_**- Cela veut dire qu'il nous reste 2 mn à nous avant de prendre le large.**_

_**- Et tu pensais à quoi ?**_

_**- Et je ne sais pas, à quelque chose comme ça.**_

Il m'embrassa le coup puis mes lèvres. Cela me manquait. J'étais ravie de ce petit week end en amoureux.

- Dis moi, on va où ?

_**- Surprise, mais par contre l'avion ne va pas nous attendre **_! Dit-il en regardant ma montre.

_**- L'avion ? Mais si j'avais su j'aurais pris mon passeport il va falloir repasser par chez …**_

Il sortit de sa poche nos deux passeports.

_**- …Charlie est venu me l'apporter ce matin. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas chose facile à faire apparemment vu qu'il l'a trouvé dans ton tiroir de sous vêtements.**_

_**- Oh la la, je vais me sentir honteuse devant lui maintenant. J'avais fait exprès de le mettre là pour que personne ne voit ma photo.**_

_**- Pourtant tu es trop mignonne dessus.**_

_**- J'avais 9 ans, oui j'aurais du m'en douter que tu l'aurais déjà regardée...Bon filons vite à l'aéroport alors comme ça je saurais par le tableau d'affichage le lieu de notre destination.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : _**Que du bonheur**_

Nous arrivâmes à l'heure prévue à l'aéroport de LAX. Il restait muet comme une carpe sur la destination. Fidèle à la surprise qu'il voulait me faire. Il s'occupa de tout, de l'enregistrement aux bagages je n'avais plus qu'à le suivre partout où il allait.

_**- Edward, vas tu me dire enfin où on va ?**_

_**- Bon je voulais que tu le vois par tes yeux mais vu que tu insistes…**_

_**- Non non je n'insiste pas je fais juste ma curieuse mais chut je ne voudrais pas te décevoir.**_

_**- Tu ne me décevras jamais.**_

_**- Edward avant d'aller trop loin il faut que je te dise quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé avec Jake la semaine dernière.**_

_**- Je le sais !**_

_**- Tu sais quoi exactement ?**_

_**- Que vous vous êtes embrassés à nouveau !**_

_**- Charlie t'en a parlé ? **_Il me fit non de la tête. _**Jake ?**_ Il acquieça. _**Et ?**_

- Je sais que tu m'aimes bien plus que lui.

_**- Exactement ! Dis moi !**_

_**- Oui Bella**_

- Jake m'a encore parlé de rumeurs et sincèrement j'aimerais vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agit !

- Je suis sûr qu'il veut faire référence à Renesmée !

_**- Non il m'en a parlé.**_

_**- Ma maladie ?**_

_**- Non, en fait c'est encore autre chose !**_

- De toute façon tu le sauras tôt ou tard.

_**- Tu m'inquiètes !**_

_**- (Je ne suis que dans ton subconscient)**_

_**- De quoi ?**_

_**- Je t'ai dit que nous allons arriver en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas à récupérer tes affaires !**_

_**Euh oui, **_lui dis-je perdue dans mes pensées.

Je venais de subir comme un électrochoc. Ma vision était trouble et ma respiration s'était accélérée. Nous étions à l'aéroport de Rio de Janeiro. En une seconde, nous venions de changer d'endroit et de sujet de discussion, comme si on m'avait endormie pendant tout le long du voyage. _Mais je n'étais pas folle il avait bien dit qu'il était mon subconscient, à quoi cela rimait-il ?_

_**Allez viens Bella, le chauffeur nous attend.**_

…..

_**- Rio ? **_Demandais-je toute heureuse en sortant du bâtiment, montrant le paysage du doigt.

_**- Non encore mieux. **_Me chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

Le chauffeur de taxi nous déposa devant un somptueux bateau qui emmenèrent les quelques passagers sur une île, située à 545 kms des côtes brésiliennes. **Fernando de Noronha**. Le week end pouvait enfin commencer.

_**- Bella ?Es-tu heureuse ?**_

_**- Encore plus que ça, c'est indéfinissable dès que je suis avec toi**_. Je me lovais dans ses bras regardant le paysage défiler devant nous._** Je suis heureuse d'avoir repoussé le stage.**_

_**- Oui, tu ne m'as pas encore raconté ce que t'avait dit M. Banner.**_

_**- Il l'a très bien compris,**_ _**même s'il a fallut batailler pour en arriver là. Papa aussi je crois, mais il sait que c'est pour mon bien que j'ai fait ça. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais totalement annulé. Ils proposent une autre session pour les vacances de printemps. Je serai prête, j'ai un très bon pressentiment pour toi !**_

_**- Je le souhaite aussi. **__**Bella**__** ?**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Je t'aime**_

_**- Idem.**_

Le bateau arriva à 23h15 comme prévu. Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de contempler ce nouvel endroit, il avait déjà pris nos bagages et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

_**- Suis moi mon amour.**_

_**- J'arrive.**_

_**- Ca va te plaire.**_

En effet, j'étais émerveillée comme une enfant devant un étalage de jouets. Nous étions arrivés sur notre îlot. Aucun vis à vis, désert. Nous serions seuls. Nous étions seuls.

Bien qu'il faisait nuit, je pouvais imaginer les couleurs qui nous entouraient. Je mémorisais chaque images dans ma tête. J'étais vraiment sur un petit nuage.

_**- **__**Edward**__** c'est magnifique.**_

_**- Je suis heureux dans ce cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la proche crique.**_

_**- Ca te dit ?**_

_**- Et comment, le premier arrivé !**_

Comme deux enfants, nous courions jusqu'à l'eau en faisant voler nos vêtements. En quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvions en tenue d'Adam nageant librement dans cette grande étendue. La lune reflétait sur les remouds de l'eau. Il n'y avait aucun bruit venant de la côte, si ce n'est une douce musique provenant de l'îlot le plus proche de nous (sûrement un autre couple). Je flottais sur place admirant tous les gestes d'Edward. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il se rapprocha de moi afin d'arriver à quelques centimètres de moi, puis posa sa main droite sur ma joue. Elle était chaude et agréable. Sans qu'on ait besoin de parler nous pûmes lire dans les yeux de l'autre le désir partagé. Il nous fallut seulement 2mn pour nous retrouver dans la merveilleuse chambre qui allait nous accueillir pendant ces deux jours. Elle était immense. Décorée version nature sûrement pour apaiser ces invités. Elle était ouverte sur la salle de bain qui offrait une douche et une baignoire en balnéo. Mais c'est le lit qui attira le plus mon attention. Je me tenais debout face à lui. Il avait fait déposer des tas de pétales de roses rouges partout sur le sol. Je commençais à pleurer quand je le sentis se coller derrière moi.

_**- C'est merveilleux, tout est merveilleux...Tu es merveilleux, **_lui dis-je en me retournant face à lui.

_**- Je te retourne le compliment mon amour.**_

Il m'embrassa doucement. Ce n'était pas comme la première fois. Bien que nous avions envie l'un de l'autre, nous voulions profiter de chaque instant. Il me porta dans ses bras, puis m'amena sur la couverture s'asseyant juste à côté de moi.

_**- Bella, je voulais te demander quelque chose.**_

_**- Je suis toute ouïe.**_

_**- Et ce depuis un petit moment en fait.**_

_**- Vas-y je t'écoute.**_

_**- Et ne me coupe pas avant la fin stp.**_

_**- Promis**_

_**- Bella … je te jure de t'aimer pour la vie, chaque jour restant et ce pour l'éternité. Me ferais-tu l'extrême honneur de m'épouser ?**_

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser bien que ce soit à quoi je m'attendais. Mais j'ai toujours su la réponse que je m'apprêtais à lui donner. Avec juste un seul mot.

_**- Oui….Oui Oui Oui**_

_**- Merci. **_

Il sortit de son sac un boîtier noir refermant la bague qu'il me mit entre les mains. Mes yeux divaguaient entre les siens et ce coffret. En l'ouvrant, je vis un extraordinaire bijou. Orné d'or blanc, il était ce que j'aurais choisi moi même dans la boutique. Pas du genre voyant, mais du genre tu m'appartiens pour toute la vie. Il était tout comme mon futur époux : beau et brillant.

Il se mit à genou puis entreprit de me la glisser à mon annulaire. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur nos joues. Des larmes de joie. Il m'embrassa les deux mains puis mes lèvres passionnément quand soudain son téléphone sonna.

_**- Il faut que tu répondes ça peut être urgent.**_

_**- Si c'est Alice ! Je la tue, je l'avais prévenue.**_

_**La pauvre.**_

_**Allo ? Oui c'est moi-même !**_

Il se releva, se dirigea devant la fenêtre et garda le silence jusqu'à la fin de la discussion puis raccrocha son téléphone.

_**- Edward ? Qui c'était ? … Edward ? **_Je me levais pour aller le rejoindre entourant sa taille des mes petits bras._** Qui c'était ? **_Lui chuchotais-je.

_**- L'hôpital.**_

_**- L'hôpital ? Pourquoi ?**_

Il se retourna face à moi. Il pleurait. Il avait beau se cacher mais je le voyais.

_**- Ils ont un cœur pour moi.**_

_**- Mais c'est un miracle. Il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite. Une chance que les bagages ne soient pas défaites.**_

_**- Je suis plus qu'heureux ce soir toi à mes côtés et la promesse d'un don de cœur. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux.**_

Le retour à l'aéroport fut plus long qu'à l'aller. Mais selon les dires des médecins nous avions quelques heures devant nous. Une fois embarqués dans l'avion, Edward me prit la main gauche sans la lâcher en jouant avec ce bel anneau qui scellera à tout jamais nos destins.

_**- Ca va toujours future Mme Cullen ?**_

_**- Mme Cullen-Swan je pense que je porterai les deux noms**_, plaisantais-je.

_**- C'est très moderne !**_

_**- Je suis très stressée.**_

_**- Mais tu sais que c'est moi qui devrais l'être !**_

_**- Que veux tu, tout ce qui te touche me touche.**_

_**- Ca va te faire quoi de voir Jacob avec ceci au doigt ?**_

_**- Je n'y avais pas encore songé mais je sens que ça ne sera pas chose facile. Je vais déjà me préoccuper de la réaction de quelqu'un d'autre avant.**_

_**- Charlie ? Il est déjà au courant, je lui avais déjà fait la demande officielle.**_

_**- C'est vrai ? Tu avais fait ça ?**_

_**- Oui je ne me voyais pas faire ça en catimini. Il m'a juste fait promettre d'attendre tes 18 ans. Et c'est ce que je ferai. Je te laisserai choisir le jour. Ta date sera ma date mon amour.**_

_**- Merci…Hummm, Je pencherai pour le 08 octobre de l'année prochaine.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Le jour de notre rencontre.**_

_**- Alors allons y pour le 8 octobre, je pense que ça laissera le temps à ton père d'avaler la pilule et à Alice de préparer le mariage.**_

_**- Je me doute qu'elle voudra tout gérer. Mais elle a beaucoup de goût donc je ne me fais aucun souci. D'ailleurs, s'ils continuent tous les deux, elle risque probablement de préparer deux mariages.**_

_**- C'est vrai que ça en crève les yeux eux deux.**_

Je commençais à bailler.

_**- Tu devrais dormir mon amour. Demain sera une grande journée.**_

_**- Je voudrais rester éveillée pour te tenir compagnie.**_

_**- Dors Bella, dors mon amour, je serai toujours là à ton réveil. Je t'aime.**_

_**- Idem.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : _**Rêve ou apparence ?**_

4 : 06

Encore 2 : 54

C'est long et en plus il fait chaud !

Malgré la pénombre, la lueur du clair de lune éclaira le pan de mur de ma chambre sur lequel j'avais accroché toutes mes photos favorites. Des moments gravés à jamais sur mes occupations personnelles, la nature, des objets, des lieux et des inconnus que je photographiais à longueur de journée.

J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte en espérant sentir la faible fraîcheur de la nuit entrer.

Cette scène me donnait un goût de déjà vu.

Le ventilateur tournait à vive allure, les gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon front, les mèches de cheveux collaient sur mon visage.

La chaleur était vraiment insoutenable. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche comme pour remettre mes idées en place. Les écouteurs de mon I pod avaient glissé de mes oreilles et je pouvais encore entendre la douce voix de Robert Pattinson entonner.

4 : 10

Ca ne passe pas. Que faire ?

Il m'était impossible de retrouver le sommeil à présent. J'avais beau me retourner dans tous les sens je savais comment j'allais finir ma nuit….à attendre. Je passais à nouveau la main dans mes longs cheveux châtains.

4 :15

Bien que le décor autour de moi fut une vue d'apaisement, je ressentais une sensation de mal être. Le silence de la nuit avait envahit la maison et ses alentours.

Petit à petit, des bribes de mon rêve me revinrent. A ces souvenirs, j'esquissais un sourire. J'avais été aimée par ma famille, idolâtrée par mon entourage. Tout le contraire de ma vie actuelle. J'avais un meilleur ami à qui je tenais énormément. Il était tout ce que j'avais jusqu'à ce que ce bel inconnu arrive. Il était le mystérieux voisin et m'aimait à en mourir. Son allure de mannequin en faisait saliver plus d'une. Nous avions de très beaux projets en perspective malgré sa maladie. J'avais finalement un petit ami à qui je tenais plus que tout. J'étais prête à tout pour lui et il m'offrait tout ce que j'espérais. Une vie. Ce fut une très belle vie. Ce fut un très beau rêve.

J'entendis soudainement du bruit venir de la rue, comme dans ce rêve. Une heure anormalement bruyante. Nous étions en été et le thermomètre avait atteint déjà les 40°C.

Un bruit plus sourd retentit à nouveau.

Dans un élan de curiosité, je me levais rapidement de mon lit en faisant tomber ma lampe de chevet m'arrêtant au passage devant le seul miroir de la maison. Il illustrait l'apparence d'une jeune fille banale, sur qui les garçons ne se retournaient même pas. Excellente élève mais sans aucunes ambitions de plaisance. Pour qui plaisir était synonyme de souffrance.

Arrivée à la fenêtre, je jetais un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle me présentait. Tout paraissait tranquille malgré tout.

Seulement j'avais le sentiment que …. Tout aller changer.

Je jetais discrètement un coup d'œil en direction de l'allée voisine. Une voiture gris clair venait de s'y garer. Au volant, un jeune homme, de mon âge peut être. Je ne su l'assurer à cette distance.

Ce fut la deuxième fois que je le vis!

Il descendit de sa voiture délicatement, avec autant de grâce qu'un lion. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, était très grand et allongé. Il était parfait tel que je l'avais rêvé. Il se figea et porta son regard en direction de ma fenêtre. Cette attention me transperça et me donna des frissons dans le dos. Comment se pouvait-il que cela se passe comme dans ce songe ? C'était comme une souffrance à présent et elle me sembla interminable. Quelqu'un me fixait, moi.

Il me regardait réellement, moi Isabella Swan.

Il esquissait à présent un sourire qui m'était destiné. Comme si lui aussi le savait que nos destinées devaient se croiser.

Quelques instants plus tard et après avoir détaillé chacun de ses gestes, je me retournais et me plaquais contre le mur de ma chambre.

Tout ce que je me souvenais c'est que c'était le plus bel homme et qu'il était entrain de me changer pour l'éternité.


	21. Merci

_Merci_

_Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout_

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. _

_Loin d'être une spécialiste, j'y ai pris tout de même énormément de plaisir à raconter ce qui me traversait._

_Je suis ravie de voir qu'il n'y a pas que la France qui s'est intéressée à cette fiction_

_Je ne suis sur aucune autre histoire pour le moment_

_Mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé_

_A bientôt chers fidèles lecteurs_

Pattinsontwilight

_Retrouvez moi sur :_

_./_


End file.
